The Prodigy
by sakiko of soleana
Summary: part 1- The DEFECTS. "all the world will be your enemy, prince with a thousand enemies. and when they catch you they will kill you...but first...they must catch you." after zim learns the truth, he must learn to embrace his new ability, his new way of thinking and his freedom.R
1. Chapter 1 Prince with a Thousand Enimies

ok people im kindof on the new side and i still need to do some work on my detail and my writing style.

funny how when you write you can always think of things perfectly in your mind but when it comes to jotting it down it starts getting complicated. i know its short but then again this is the first chapter. i will try to complete the chronicles and try to update as soon as i possibly can... by the way... this will be a humer adventure thing... maybe a little romance

i dont know...

all i ask is that you as a reader review my story and tell me if i need improvement or if its good in content. do not be too harsh on me.

* * *

and now for chapter 1-

Prince with a thousand enemies

" All the world will be your enemy, Prince with a thousand enemies, and when they catch you...they will kill you...but first they must catch you. Prince with a swift warning... be cunning and full of tricks... and your people will never be destroyed."

* * *

the scene continued to play in his mind... over and over and over... why did he ask them that? he thought. what was he trying to say? to prove?

it kept on playing in his head as he tried to comfert his crazed robot.

that one scence... that one thing that let him know the truth.

"can i ask you one last thing? it wont hurt i promise..." said zim to his screen glitching into static as he talked. His fist hurt from the glass.

"what was zim to you?" he asked, his voice tired and sad. He could hear Gir crying in the background. "master." he heard the little robot cry.

"you are a defect, you always have and always been a defect. thats all you are to us, scince the academy and since your birth." said the crimson tallest, his companion and counterpart staying in silence as he spoke.

"and your a machine." said Zim laughing slightly.

"what?" asked the violet tallest, finally speaking up.

"feelings pass right through you don't they? so cold and unforgiving in every choice you made. pure machine and soldier... i think thats what let us trust you... maybe-"

the crimson one rose his hand. " thats enough defect. stop trying to gain our aproval. you can't-"

"i don't need it." said zim shocking the crimson one. No one ever interrupted him.

Zim then started laughing. he had finally seen through it all. all the world was his enemy... he was alone... and they were machines... no... not like him...

" i don't need it. i need you to be strong. strong enough to do the one thing you have never done in your life...can you be strong enough to be?" zim sobbed at his last question before he ended the tansmission.

"can you just be human?"

zim smiled as he remembered.

then it dawned him... what do defects have that those machines didnt have?

the answer was simple... freedom...

war was declared.

and he will make them pay.


	2. Chapter 2 Do wrong to none

**Chapter 1: Chapter 2 Do wrong to none**

* * *

I know this story will be a little slow in the beginning. But bear with me. In the end we all come down to expressing our thoughts, and of course leaving it for others to remember us by.

([:]) NINJA!

* * *

Almighty Tallest Red: William Shakespeare once said, "Love all. Trust few. Do wrong to none."

* * *

Chapter 2: Do wrong to none.

Skoodge stared at the cracked screen in pure shock and in pure anger.

"What...what the hell just happened!" he screamed.

"Squeak!" squealed minimoose angrily.

Zim only stared down at the blood on his hands. It really hurt.

"Zim does not know what to do..." he said simply emotionless his eyes growing dark.

"master?" asked gir with tears in his eyes.

"We have nowhere else to go." said skoodge.

"Am I really a failure? I, the almighty Zim?"

- Friday may 17th

"So in the midst of the desire to shed blood hu- oh forget it! You're all doomed! Ignorant fools!"

Dib sat in class annoyed, staring at the empty desk that stood in the front corner of the classroom for the umpteenth time. It has been a week since Zim has disappeared and dib was starting to worry, or in other words ponder upon what the alien was scheming. In the end of course it has been a week.  
and of course knowing the rules of frenemies, a hero without its enemy is rendered useless, a ying without a yang, a bull fighter with no bull to fight, or in simple terms...dib has no purpose, and everyone knows that purpose is that little flame that lights a fire under your ass.

Why am I explaining it like this I don't really know.

Anyways back to dib and his purposeless life, he suddenly turned his attention to Keef who was practically ignoring like the rest of the class and just singing a song quietly to himself.

" I like the white stuff, baby! It's the most delicious thing I know!"

Dib quirked a brow shocked at the song. It was something he'd never expect from Keef...especially Keef.

"I like the white stuff baby, in the middle of an Oreo!"

Never mind, sheesh.

Dib continued to stare at the desk in front of him. The only thing passing through his mind were calculations on Zim planning or the fact that Zim had given up...

The giving up thing was mostly unlikely and so then dib concluded to go to the irkens base and find things out for himself.

Funny thing was, once the bell rang and dib stormed out in a rush, he suddenly felt something odd in his stomach. As if something was wrong.

Quickly he ran towards the alien's home.

the door was locked and he couldn't get inside.

so he looked through the window.

And something was wrong.

It was Zim. He saw Zim.

On the floor.

PAKless.

"ZIIIIM! ZIM YOU OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!" cried skoodge banging the doors to the elevator.

"Countdown. 3 minutes 24 seconds."

"Computer! OPEN THIS DOOR!" shouted skoodge

"Program locked- 3 minutes 24 seconds."

" Damn you!" hissed skoodge, continuing to beat the doors.

"Dammit!" he screamed not knowing what to do.

"Intruder alert."

"What?" skoodge looked at one of the screens, he knew that boy, what was his name?

Come on Zim spoke about him all the time! Why didn't you pay attention?

Skoodge continued to panic, he didn't want Zim to die, or to be stuck with gir, he knew that much.

"Come on think! What can you do?" he shouted.

Wait... three months ago Zim learned something... what was it... what was it!

Skoodge then noticed a few papers scattered across the floor... each one with numbers...

Zero, one, one , zero, zero, one, zero, one.

Code.

"That's it!" shouted skoodge. "Why didn't I think of this before!"

"Countdown 2 minutes 48 seconds."

Skoodge just ignored the computer and proceeded to sit in Zim's chair.

" I may not know much, but I know this. At least by hacking you, ill save Zim." thoughts skoodge quickly typing away on the computers "keyboard"

" What the hell? Zim! ZIM GET UP! GOD DAMMIT WHY IS IT WHEN I REALLY NEED YOU TO OPEN YOUR LOCKED!" shouted dib helplessly trying to open the door to zim's base.

"Hello? Hyuuman? Can you hear me?"

"Who are you?" said dib jumping back from the door.

"I'm skoodge! I live in zim's basement! Now hurry! You need to put zim's pack back on!" cried skoodge. "We only have one more minute!"

"How do I get inside? The door is locked! How can I get in if the door is freaking locked!" shouted Dib

"Hang on, I'm trying to override computer." Said skoodge, his voice breaking. "COMEON!" he shouted, tears forming in his eyes.

"GOT IT! TEN SECONDS!"

Dib quickly got inside, searching for Zim's PAK.

" It's in Roboparents closet! QUICKLY!"

Dib darted for the closet, inside were two crazed robots playing with an egg shaped mechanism that was vibrating and thrashing. As it is natural for a PAK to do, it was simply looking for its host.

"Not again!"

"Son!"

"Not now! GIMME THE PAK!"

"Son don't talk to your mother that way-"

"FIVE SECONDS!"

Dib ignored the crazed robots and grabbed the PAK. Hoping that it won't latch on to him like last time.

"Come on!"

Only it tried to.

"NO NOT ME ON ZIM, ZIM!"

Dib pushed the PAK onto its owner.

"ACEPT IT! ACEPT ZIM!"

Three.

"ZIM!"

Two.

"ZIM!"

One.


	3. Chapter 3 Dream is Destiny

I do not own invader Zim or Waking life. This was only inspired by them and I do not own them at all. Thank you. I do own the made up names tho and some of the made up language such as prisoner 777's name Fevir.

Thank you for reading and please review

* * *

Dib: "this is the question that sometimes drives me hazy: am I, or the others crazy?" words spoken by Albert Einstein.

* * *

Chapter 3- Dream is Destiny

Dib quickly rushed into his house knocking the door out of his way and quickly headed for the lab.

"DIB, how dare you leave me alone at skool-?"

"NOT NOW GAZ!" cried Dib. "I need to help him!"

"Who?"

"ZIM!" cried dib.

"You're crazy!" shouted the girl from the couch.

"Am I? Am I crazy? Am I losing my senses? I'm panicking here!" cried dib running for his father's lab.

Skoodge following closely behind along with gir and minimoose.

"Come on hurry!" skoodge cried carrying Zim over his shoulder. His PAK beeping hysterically giving the idea that something was horribly wrong.

"What the-?" Gaz opened one brown eye to stare at the scene.

She never really expected this...

- down at the lab

"What can we do?" asked dib clearing a table.

"I don't know. GIR, stay upstairs and watch TV. Minimoose make sure he stays up there and in the house." said skoodge putting Zim down.

"So what can we do?" asked dib again, nervous.

"I don't know. His PAK is slightly damaged and his body is at the brink of shutting down due to the lack of blood, I don't even know how to help him... I don't think his PAK will support him much longer... I wish we could use his lab or just have someone help us." said skoodge frustrated. "The PAK can't reactivate... and the power core is slightly damaged by the shock...unless we can find a way to modify the PAK and get it to reactivate and keep Zim alive... I don't know what to do..."

Dib stared at the unconscious irken on the table.

"Hang on... the PAK serves as your brain and life support right?"

"Sort of. The irken PAK has many things, it holds our life support, our memories, our personality, our status, it helps circulate our blood and in moments when we lack nutrition it can help us regain proteins and such. it also serves as an extra set of lungs sometimes or as a flash cloning when it comes to organs and such, let's just say it's like a living computer." said skoodge as fast as he could.

"Hang on. You said the PAK helps circulate blood. Like a heart?" asked Dib thinking.

"Sort of."

"Ok it has a power core right?"

"Yes."

"How much power will we need in order to reactivate it the core or just plain fix it?"

"A ton of power, but why?"

Dib smiled at skoodge and took out a remote to the garage.

"Because I just thought of a way we can perform CPR on the PAK."

"That's impossible." said skoodge. "What's CPR?"

"It means you can save someone's life by restarting their hart sort of." Said Dib.

"Like I said, that's impossible! That kind of reactivation will probably mess with zim's systems, possibly his memories, his personality; everything will be erased while the bodily functions of the PAK will continue to function."

"You said the PAK was like a computer."

"Yes?"

"Maybe we can back it up? You know put all the data somewhere just in case the PAK erases anything." said dib eyes wide.

Skoodge just stared at him.

"You're crazy... I like you! And it's a good idea; now let's just hope it works."

"Then let's get him connected."

And the two started to work.

* * *

Whose hand is this?

Oh that's right...it's my own...

Isn't it?

Who am I?

Where am I?

Zim opened his eyes and looked around. His ocular implants adjusting to the light.

It was the training facility on Devastis! He'd recognize this place anywhere.

It was Devastis.

The underground training facility for smeets, this was right after Zim caused the blackout on irk... but why was he here? What could possibly be happening?

"Come on Zim just play!" said a voice behind him.

"Huh?" Zim turned around and saw the nursery. He remembered this...it was back when he was about two years old...

And he saw it, he saw himself as a smeet...

He couldn't help but stare in awe.

Young Zim was with skoodge and Sneakyonfoota in the nursery back when Sneakyonfoota was zim's friend, and before he grew a little.

They were playing a game of gorf, the equivalent of the fortune telling game that young humans would play.

The one with the folded paper.

"Okies. I'll play." sighed the young Zim in defeat.

Sneakyonfoota had the paper.

"Uhhhhm, pick a color."

"purple." said young Zim standing on his toes trying to see what his outcome will be "that's my favorite color."

"P-u-r-p-l-e...pick a number."

"eight." he responded again.

"1, 2,3,4,5,6,7,8. Pick one more number."

"Fifteen."

"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13,14,15...pick another number."

"Six."

The trio waited for young Zim's fortune.

"okay." said Sneakyonfoota flipping the paper to read the fortune behind it.

"Dream is destiny."

* * *

"Downloading complete. All his memories and personality functions are now safely saved... in seven computers." sighed Dib.

"Better than nothing... ok his vitals read that he is comatose due to the lack of air." said skoodge reading information off a data pad.

"Got it. The pulse is ready, we just need to make sure it works." said dib typing away on his laptop.

"Got it! Man, he has a lot of brain activity. Okay my computer is recording anything he's thinking up now, and it will send the pulse to the core. Let's just hope this thing works."

"Where are you getting all this power anyway?" asked skoodge.

"I have an irken ship, that thing caused a black out once so I know it will work on Zim."

"Irken ship? Wait a sec... The only other ship on this planet other than my ship and zim's voot cruisers is Tak's! You're using Tak's ship!" said skoodge

"Wait a sec... now I remember you, you're that guy Zim hates! Your dib-stink!" he growled.

"Yes I am." said dib nervously.

"You are not going to do anything." hissed skoodge threatening.

"It's not what you think. I want to help him! I DONT WANT HIM TO DIE EITHER." said dib through clenched teeth.

"Why are you helping me then?" asked skoodge threatening dib by taking out his PAK's spider legs.

"I don't know..." said dib" but I do know that I don't want him to die either, look I understand that your uneasy, but trust me I don't want to hurt him. I swear on it."

Skoodge looked at the boys eyes, he was telling the truth, but still... just in case.

"Fine, I'll let you work, but I want you to swear on your balls." said skoodge with a smirk.

"My what?"

"Swear on your balls." said skoodge again.

"WHAT?" dib immediately covered the spot that skoodge was talking about.

"That's the one thing males don't want to lose, so I'm telling you...swear on your balls and if you're telling the truth I won't rip them off." said skoodge with a grin.

"You're pure evil! Fine ill swear on them, but I'm telling you the truth." said dib nervously.

"Then you have nothing to worry about." said skoodge smiling. "Make sure you don't change anything about him either...okay everything is set up. Let's get started." said skoodge returning to the data pad.

"o-okay." said dib nervously. Irkens sure were evil.

"Okay the pulse will be up in about thirty seconds." said dib typing away on his computer.

"What if we don't have enough?" asked skoodge.

"Then... we wait." said dib pressing enter.

"PROGRAM STARTING." said a robotic voice.

"Come on Zim." whispered skoodge, hoping that the plan will work and that it would save his only friend.

* * *

(A.N. - take note that Zim is dreaming, and he will act a little out of character but oh well, my story, my rules.)

Zim stood on a side walk on irk. He was at the landing station and was waiting for a friend to pick him up.

Only his friend was late and Zim was starting to lose his patience.

So he decided to call his friend.

"Dammit skoodge where the hell are you?" asked Zim to no one in particular, he grabbed his communicator and dialed Skoodge's com number.

322.0031 HD 113...that was Skoodge's number...

"*beep* yo, this is skoodge, I can't pick up right now, so call me back or just leave me a message."

"Grr. I hate you." hissed Zim to Skoodge's answering machine.

Then he saw her. An irken female, standing at the corner of the sidewalk. She was purple eyed, and she had a custom made uniform and a strange device coming out of her left temple.

Who was she?

Zim couldn't help but stare at her, and smile politely, and then she caught sight of him and smiled back.

"Hey man, it's me. Um, I just got back into town. I thought maybe I could bum a ride off you or something, but that's cool. I could probably just take a cab, something like that. Um - Yeah, I guess I'll hang out with you later, or something like that." said Zim, not really thinking about what he was saying, he was still distracted by the female.

"Hey kid!" called out a voice.

Zim looked around and saw a car hovering over to him.

"A custom made hurududu?" thought Zim looking onto the car, it was different from the others; it looked almost like a mix of a convertible and a vootcruiser.

"Hey there kid! You need a lift?" asked the irken driving.

"Oh, um, yeah, actually, I was waiting for a cab or something, but if you want to ..." said Zim rather surprised and uneasy.

"Alrighty then, come on get in or you'll miss the flight." laughed the other irken opening the door so Zim can get in.

He gets in.

"Hey, thanks." said Zim. There was something strange about all this, the two irkens seemed...familiar.

"Not a problem. Blast off!" laughed the irken driving, he was tall, very tall, and he had small green eyes that shined like emeralds.

"so what's your name kid?" asked the other irken, this one was female, she was also very tall, and she was beautiful, wielding sapphire blue eyes, and long curled antennae.

"I am Zim!" said Zim rather proudly.

"Zim huh? Cool name! My name is Miyuki, driver over there is named Spork." she said pointing at the driver.

"Pleasure to meet both of you." said Zim rather nervous, these tall irkens were treating him well; something odd was going on, tallers don't really treat the smallers like equals, or as friends. The only time when they would treat a smaller well was if the taller would stare at the smaller at eyelevel and curl its antennae around the smallers in friendship...but that was rarely done. So why were these tallers treating Zim. A smaller, as if he were their equals.

Spork then cut off zim's train of thought.

"So what do you think of my little vessel?" asked Spork.

"She's pretty. Custom made?"

"Hell yeah. She's what we call "see-worthy." S-E-E. See with your eyes. I feel like my transport should be an extension of my personality. Voila. And this?" said Spork pointing to the wind shield window.

"This is like my little window to the world, and every minute it's a different show. Now, I may not understand it. I may not even necessarily agree with it. But I'll tell you what; I accept it and just sort of glide along. You want to keep things even; I guess is what I'm saying. You want to go with the flow. A sea refuses no river. The idea is to remain in a state of constant departure while always arriving. Saves on introductions and good-byes. The ride does not require an explanation. Just occupants." said Spork.

"Yeah, and that's where I think you guys come in. It's like you come onto this planet with a crayon box. Now, you may get the 8-pack, you may get the 16-pack. But it's all in what you do with the crayons, the colors that you're given. And don't worry about drawing within the lines or coloring outside the lines. I say color outside the lines. You know what I mean? Color right off the page. Don't box me in. BE AND INDIVIDUAL, see the problems, work it through, don't let them control you, were not drones or machines, I'll tell ya that." said Miyuki smiling and winking at Zim.

Zim couldn't help but smile and stare up at the pinkish sky of irk, feeling the wind run through his antennae.

"So where do you want out Zim-roo?" asked Spork smiling.

"Uh, who, me? Am I first? Um, I don't know. Really, anywhere is fine." said Zim not really caring. He didn't really want the ride to end.

"Well, just - just give me an address or something, okay?" said Spork.

"Uh -" Zim then heard Miyuki speak.

"Tell you what, go up three more streets, take a right, go two more blocks, drop Zim-roo off on the next corner." she said smiling a little.

"Where's that?" asked Zim, antennae twitching in curiosity.

"Well I don't know either, but it's somewhere, and it's going to determine the course of the rest of your life." said Miyuki flicking an antenna on zim's neck.

"Ha ha ha ha ha." Zim laughed as he felt Miyuki tickle him.

"I like you two." said Zim.

"Hopefully we'll see each other again Zim-roo, hopefully." said Spork.

"SPORK LOOK OUT!" shouted Miyuki.

Suddenly Spork screamed as he saw a creature before him.

"What?" Zim looked up and recognized the creature.

"Cthulu?"

Zim suddenly remembered they were his tallest...

"Zim get out of here now!" shouted Miyuki. But it was too late; they were all in the beasts fangs now.

Then darkness followed.

* * *

Zim woke up in sweat and in horror of what he just dreamed up.

Now he was in Mrs. Bitter's class.

"Zim you were asleep for ten minutes in my class, now read the survival manual out loud to us!." said Mrs. bitters angrily.

"yes sir." said Zim still a little shaken, as he opened the book he noticed that there were no words in it, it was all blank, then he looked at the clock and noticed that the numbers weren't focused, they seemed to be dancing around.

"What's wrong Zim? Can't read our human language?" asked dib laughing from the other side of the room.

"I can't read it." whispered Zim. The skool bell suddenly ringing.

- After skool.

"Hey Zim." as Zim was walking down the steps to the side walk he heard a voice call him. It was Gaz.

"Dib-sibling?" asked Zim.

"Yeah, let's walk home together." said Gaz hoping down the steps and taking out her game slave 2.

Zim was hesitant to follow.

"Are you coming?" asked Gaz turning around and opening a brown eye.

"Alright Gaz-beast, but don't try anything funny." said Zim glaring.

"I wont." said Gaz walking off, Zim following.

After a while Zim noticed that they were not in Gaz's home block. They were somewhere else. And they were walking in the middle of the street.

"Don't worry, cars won't come by here." said Gaz almost as if she was reading Zim's mind.

Zim looked around at the houses and at the street. It was so peace full.

"So I heard you tried to commit suicide. What's wrong? Self destruct button doesn't work?" asked Gaz, playing her game slave.

"What? Oh yeah, it doesn't work. The Tallest's deactivated it so I may suffer in this horrible planet- WAIT A MINUTE!"Shouted Zim. "HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT-"

"News spreads quickly when dib stalks you, and of cause when I meet gir at bloaty's pizza hog. I can tell you that much." she responded coolly.

"Oh..." Zim continued to walk with Gaz.

"You have allot to live for Zim, but tell you what. A self-destructive man feels completely alienated, utterly alone. He's an outsider to the human community. He thinks to himself, "I must be insane." What he fails to realize is that society has, just as he does, a vested interest in considerable losses and catastrophes."

"But I'm not a human you worm baby." said Zim.

"I know. But just go along with it." said Gaz, not looking up from her game.

"Anyways, these wars, famines, floods and quakes meet well-defined needs. Man wants chaos. In fact, he's gotta have it. Depression, strife, riots, murder, all this dread. We're irresistibly drawn to that almost orgiastic state created out of death and destruction. It's in all of us. We revel in it, and it's funny because we all preach of peace and unity when ironically we do all of this stuff." said Gaz still playing her game.

How can she not trip while looking at that thing?

"Sure, the media tries to put a sad face on these things, painting them up as great human tragedies. But we all know the function of the media has never been to eliminate the evils of the world, no. Their job is to persuade us to accept those evils and get used to living with them. The powers that be want us to be passive observers. There is an actual problem going on and all we can say is "well that's too bad" and then we go back to eating our dinners and keeping ourselves entertained. Funny how they succeed. Pshh, America." said Gaz waving her game slave as if to emphasize.

"Hey, you got a match?" she suddenly asked.

Zim looked through his pockets and surprisingly he found one, and gave it to Gaz.

"Thanks. And they haven't given us any other options outside the occasional, purely symbolic, participatory act of voting. You want the puppet on the right or the puppet on the left?" said Gaz putting her game slave away and keeping the match in hand.

They were not in their neighborhood anymore. They were somewhere else. Where the humans had tiny eyes and pale round faces.

What did they call them? Oh that's right, Asians, they were called Asians. They were somewhere in Asia.

Zim suddenly saw someone sitting cross legged in the street, he was soaked and there was a gallon of gasoline next to him.

The man was bald and was wearing bright orange robes with beads. Where was this from?

He saw it somewhere.

It was a Buddhist monk.

"I feel that the time has come to project my own dissatisfactions into the sociopolitical and scientific schemes, let my own lack of a voice be heard." said the monk taking the match from Gaz and set himself on fire yelling "down with the diem regime!"

And so his voice was heard.

Rebellion.

Zim and Gaz and other people watched in horror at the scene.

Zim couldn't move.

He couldn't help.

Why did he want to anyways was the bigger question.

"You have a lot to live for. You just need to find a way to reclaim a purpose." said Gaz. "Let your voice be heard." she said handing him a broken megaphone and walking away.

"Practice what you preach." she said disappearing.

And then Zim felt the world shake.

* * *

"Pulse Active." said the computer.

"It worked! Oh thank irk!" shouted skoodge.

"Come on Zim!" said Dib anxious.

"Recovery mode activated- reactivate." said a voice in the PAK and then it pulsed and flashed.

"Yes!" "Yeah!" the two celebrated, waiting for Zim to come back, and to regain consciousness.

"Memory flow is good! Circulation returning and organs functioning!" said Skoodge reading his data pad, tears forming in his eyes.

* * *

Zim suddenly found himself on planet Vort, he was in the middle of the street with some vortians and other species, and he was the only irken there.

All of them were crammed together facing one direction, staring at a stage.

And who was on that stage.

None other than Lard Nar, leader of the Vortians and the Resisty, behind him stood prisoner 777, otherwise known as Fevir.

Lard Nar had a megaphone in his hand and he started shouting into it.

Zim looked up to see who Lard Nar was shouting to.

It was the Massive.

"You can't fight Irken hall, death and taxes. Don't talk about politics! This is all the equivalent of enemy propaganda rolling across the picket saw it all through the Century, and now it's time to stand up and realize that we should not allow ourselves to be crammed into this rat maze. We should not submit to slavery devortianlization (A. N.-think de humanizing). I don't know about you, but I'm concerned with what's happening in this world. I'm concerned with the structure. I'm concerned with the systems of control, those that control my life and those that seek to control it even more! I want freedom! That's what I want! And that's what you should want!" he shouted to the people listening.

"It's up to each and every one of us to turn loose and show them the greed, the hatred, the envy, and yes, the insecurities because that is the central mode of control - make us feel pathetic, small so we'll willingly give up our sovereignty, our liberty, our destiny. We have got to realize that we're being conditioned on a mass scale. Start challenging this corporate slave state! This is going to be our new century, not the century of slavery, not the century of lies and issues of no significance and classism and all the rest of the modes of control! It's going to be the age of vortian kind standing up for something pure and something right! Freedom!" shouted Lard Nar, the crowd cheering.

"What a bunch of garbage - Tallest, Irken law, product and force. It's all there to control you. Two sides of the same coin. Two management teams bidding for control! The job of Slavery, Incorporated! The truth is out there in front of you, but they lay out this buffet of lies, banquet of false promises. I'm sick of it, and I'm not going to take a bite out of it! Do you hear me?" shouted Lard Nar at the Massive.

"Resistance is not futile. We're gonna win this thing. Vortian kind is too good! We're not a bunch of underachievers! We're gonna stand up and we're gonna be Vortian beings! We're gonna get fired up about the real things, the things that matter: creativity and the dynamic spirit that refuses to submit! Well that's it! That's all I got to say! It's in your court." he shouted smashing the Megaphone on the floor.

He suddenly looked at Zim who was in the cheering crowd.

Zim was the only one not cheering. He was in shock.

"Now it's your turn kid." said Lard Nar before disappearing off stage.

Zim suddenly realized something. "This is a dream." he whispered. "Am I crazy?" he asked himself.

"You're not crazy Zim you're just going sane in a crazy world." said a soft, familiar, female voice.

"You got that right." said another.

"So we can't just ignore the problem. We have to find room in our contemporary world view for persons; not just bodies, but persons. And that means trying to solve the problem of freedom, finding room for choice and responsibility, and trying to understand individuality." said the familiar female voice.

Zim turned around and saw his former tallest. Miyuki and Spork.

"Go get 'em kiddo." said Miyuki.

And then a flash of light, and a flash of darkness.

"Wake up!" shouted a voice, and Zim did so.

He bolted upwards sitting up and gasped for air desperately.

to be con10ued...

* * *

well thats it folks. the lesson here is stand up to opression and to be an individual against others so your voice can be heard. sorry it took so long. im sick :P

well i hope you enjoyed and review!

love yours truly

sakiko of soleana


	4. Chapter 4 Purple

I DO NOT OWN INVADER ZIM

Gir: what if ya did?

...

DO NOT QUESTION ME!

* * *

Gaz: "all is a riddle... and a key to a riddle is another riddle" words spoken by none other than Ralph Waldo Emerson.

Tak: François de la Roche Foucauld once said "the defects and faults of the mind are like wounds in the body. After all imaginable care has been taken to heal them up, still there will be a scar left behind."

* * *

"Let me ask you one last thing...it won't hurt I promise."

Liar... it did hurt... it did.

"I don't need you... I don't need your approval... I need you to be strong... strong enough to do the one thing you've never done in your life..."

I am strong! What haven't I done? Am I not the greatest one on irk? I tower over all! Tell me! Tell me what I can't do!

What is it?

"Can you be strong enough to allow yourself to be...can you just be human?"

What?

"if not for your sake, for all of us, if you would just allow yourself to feel...something...maybe you wouldn't be a machine any longer..."

* * *

The violet irken then opened his eyes in shock, snapping completely awake from his daydream... where was he?

Oh that's right... he and his counterpart were in a meeting... Vort apparently has gone into rebellion.

"They have built a shield, nothing can penetrate it, that's our disadvantage, and their disadvantage is... they can't leave...nothing can go in, nothing can get out..." explained a small irken.

"Arloi. What do we do? Blockade?" asked another irken.

"No they have advanced technology, they have their own food generators, so basically, we can wait a thousand years and they won't perish..." said Arloi rather annoyed. He was basically a standard small irken with usual reddish pink eyes, only he was an engineer. A scientist.

"Great...so we're stuck above them until one of us either penetrates that shield or until something explodes." sighed a crimson irken. He was tall...very tall, and very thin.

"To put it simply...yes." replied Arloi shrugging flicking his antennae.

The crimson irken scoffed, one of his antennae twitching with annoyance.

"this rebellion must be stopped...we cannot have others imitating this cause..." said a deep robotic voice. It looked like a huge blob with machinery stuck to it, and alarming glowing red eyes or panels on it...it looked soft and horrifying at the same time.

"Tallest, I recommend you continue impending doom two. We need to show these creatures that we do not stop for anything." it said.

"Very well, but we will keep watch over Vort's activities, and the discipline on our enslaved races shall be a little more...strict." said the crimson irken, his two long fingers tapping together.

He had armor on, red and black armor that seemed to shine, and a very large PAK attached to him, white and black.

"Very well Red...just make sure that these creatures do not create a war. The last thing we need is another rebellion." said the blob.

"Another rebellion?" asked the other irken.

"It is nothing you need to worry about! Now leave, this meeting is over. Just find a solution to this problem before anything else happens." said the blob harshly.

"Purple, come on, we're going back to the main chamber." said the crimson one rather annoyed. The violet irken did not respond. He was still in his thoughts.

"PURPLE!"

"Hm?" the violet irken looked over at his counterpart.

"Where's your head? You've been going out a bit today." said the crimson irken.

"Oh, it's nothing, I'm just thinking about the Resisty and other stuff." said the violet one a little nervous.

"No you weren't, what is it? You mad because the donuts were stuck in the oven for an extra minute today?" asked the crimson one getting up and levitating.

"Yeah that's it." said the violet one.

"Liar, that didn't happen, tells me the truth Pur." said the crimson one.

" shut up already Red your annoying me, let's just go back to the main chamber and order some chips okay?" said the violet irken annoyed a great deal by his counterpart.

The violet one was an exact mirrored image of the crimson one. Only he was dressed in purple armor and had purple eyes and a purple and white PAK.

"Purple, come on you can tell me anything."

"no." said the violet irken now known as Purple.

"Fine. But you'll have to tell me eventually." said the crimson irken.

"Red if you don't stop talking I'll tell the entire armada about the 'incident,' do you want me to put Mr. Fluffykins out there?" said Purple to his counterpart now known as Red.

"NO!" shrieked the crimson counterpart, not really wanting his secret to come out.

The two finally stayed in silence.

Purple then felt something squeeze his heart...it felt warm but painful.

"MY TALLESTS!" cried a navigator "take a look at this, its transmitting live from Vort!"

The screen in the main chamber suddenly burst onto a scene, it was from one of the squares on Vort, and there was a stage and a large crowd surrounding it.

"We must stand up against oppression! We MUST stand!" cried a vortian from the stage. It was Lard Nar, he was holding a large megaphone, and he was shouting to the crowd and to the massive, which was floating over Vort at the time.

Purple then noticed something, there was an irken standing in the crowd.

"Who? There's someone down there!" said purple "Zoom in, and identify that irken!"

Everyone in the room looked at Purple.

"What irken? There's no one down there." said Red. (A.N. - LOL it rhymes.)

"But he's there! At the front of the crowd! Zoom in you'll see him!"

The screen zoomed in to the crowd.

They could still hear Lard Nar.

"I don't know about you, but I'm concerned with what's happening in this world. I'm concerned with the structure. I'm concerned with the systems of control, those that control my life and those that seek to control it even more! I want freedom! That's what I want! And that's what you should want!" he shouted.

The crowd cheered and purple saw the irken clearly. He was small. Very small.

"What? It's Zim, ITS ZIM! HE'S DOWN THERE!" cried Purple. "That's impossible! How did he?"

The navigators looked at their violet tallest, concerned.

"Zim? Purple there's no one there, are you ok? Purple. PURPLE!" shouted the crimson tallest.

Only Purple wasn't listening.

There, Zim looked up and stared at purple straight in the eyes. Something flashed on the screen and the memory came back...

The cracked screen and the static...

"If you could just allow yourself to feel something...maybe you wouldn't be a machine any longer." said Zim's voice.

"PURPLE!"

Purple suddenly felt something smack his cheek.

"Ow!" he cried.

"Snap out of it! What's the matter with you? Call the medics!" shouted Red at Purple and then at two navigators.

"He's not there." whispered Purple.

"Resistance is not futile. We're gonna win this thing. Vortian kind is too good! We're not a bunch of underachievers! We're gonna stand up and we're gonna be Vortian beings! We're gonna get fired up about the real things, the things that matter: creativity and the dynamic spirit that refuses to submit! Well that's it! That's all I got to say! It's in your court." said Lard Nar slamming his megaphone on the floor. Suddenly the screen went blank, and purple's heart was at ease again.

What do defects have that the regular functional irkens don't have?

"What just happened to me?" asked Purple.

Zim was gone…maybe it was a hallucination?

"Purple, are you alright?"

Purple suddenly found himself in his chair, a medic next to him holding his hand. " he's fine, his PAK shows a lot of brain activity tho, almost as if it was over stressed, but I think it was just a bit of anxiety, did you receive any displeasing news my tallest?" asked the medic to Purple's counterpart.

"That is-"

"My tallest!" said a navigator.

"What is it?" asked Red annoyed for being interrupted.

"Its invader ten, she has been captured by the Meekrob and is being held hostage." said the navigator saluting.

"Leave her be, she's just another invader, she'll be fine." said Red, waving his hand.

"Red. Why? Don't you care about her?" asked Purple quite suddenly.

What do defects have that functioning irkens don't have?

"Why are you asking that? She's just another irken, nothing more, easily replaceable." said Red.

"Now my biggest concern is you. You ok?" he asked.

Purple suddenly felt anger rise towards his counterpart.

"So you have concern for me but not for her?" hissed Purple.

"What's wrong with you? It's in our programming, you're a tallest everyone including me is loyal and devoted to you. Others are merely acquaintances that we can replace concern for others are defective feelings." explained Red annoyed.

"Are you alright?" he asked again.

Purple then froze.

'I am not a defect, I'm not a defect!' cried purple in his mind. Sadly, he was, he had feelings that his PAK could not suppress.

"nothing." said Purple finally. "The stress has gotten to me that am all."

"And it's about to get worse my tallest." said a navigator.

"What?" asked Red facing the navigator?

"The Meekrob are in league with the Resisty, and they have just declared war."

Purple ignored the navigator and went back into his thoughts.

"Maybe you wouldn't be a machine any longer." said Zim's voice again.

What do defects have that irkens don't have?

That's right...

They can feel.

They care.

* * *

Whew, sorry it took me so long, I've been without any electricity for a while and I've been sick.

LOL

don't worry I'm going to update soon, this story will be in somewhat sections, it will switch around a little, if you have any questions or critiques review and I will respond if possible.

Thank you very much. Is there anything you'd like to say Zim?

Zim: PRAISE MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Ok? Good boy? Well that's all for now, I will try to update tomorrow. Farewell and good night!


	5. Chapter 5 Trapped in a Dream

I do not own invader Zim

Nyan! That means meow in Japanese.

* * *

Invader Tenn: "Unfortunately, a super-abundance of dreams is paid for by a growing potential for nightmares." Words by Sir Peter Ustinov

* * *

Zim awoke in pure sweat and in pure panic.

Where am I?

"whoa, whoa!"

"Hold him down!"

Zim felt arms wrap around him, two were warm and thin, but they were strong.

The other two were even thinner, but stronger.

"Zim, Zim can you hear me?" asked a voice.

Who did that voice belong to? Yes, it's familiar... who are you voice? Do I know you?

"Zim!" the voice shouted again.

You sound scared... why? What happened?

"Oh, crap."

"What happened?"

"It's Zim, he's functioning but, the PAK is still damaged, he won't be able to move for a while, do you still have that back up?"

"Yeah, why?"

"We're going to need it."

"What did he lose?"

"Some of his memory."

"What happens when we put it back in?"

"Two things, he's normal, or he has to relearn everything as his PAK reprocesses. I'm hoping for number one."

"Great Scott..."

"Eh, who's Scott?"

And once again Zim fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

By the time Zim awoke, he was in his room. Or his private quarters as he would prefer.

The room was rather small, only big enough for a bed and a small purple night stand with a small white lamp.

Zim then sighed with relief.

So it wasn't real, he was still an invader; he still had a purpose...

Zim then yawned, reaching down to get a book that he had put under his bed and looked over at the digital clock that sat peacefully on the reddish pink wall.

It was...wait... what?

The numbers were out of focus, they seemed to blur over and dance around.

Zim then quirked an imaginary brow and opened the book.

The pages were blank... and then it hit him...

It was real.

He was dreaming.

* * *

Zim eventually found himself in the city; he couldn't help but wonder how he got there in the first place.

Then he noticed someone.

Dib, he was coming out of a book store...borders, maybe barns & noble, Zim didn't know... it looked like a coffee shop or a bar...

As Zim was contemplating what the store was, a bar, a coffee shop or a book store, he noticed Dib had sat down at a table, Gaz waiting for him.

She was writing something down in a notebook as Dib took out his computer.

"What are you writing?" he asked turning on his computer.

"A novel." said Gaz rather simply and annoyed.

"What's the story?" asked Dib typing in a password, not really noticing Zim standing merely a few meters away.

"There's no story. It just...people, gestures, moments, bits of rapture, fleeting emotions. In short, the greatest stories ever told. Now shut up I'm busy." said Gaz annoyed again.

"Are you in the story?" asked Dib quietly not really taking the threat that his sister was giving him.

"I don't think so. But then, I'm kind of reading it and then writing it..." she said with a sigh. "Now I mean it shut up."

"huh." said Dib finally taking the hint and simply going back to typing whatever he was typing on his computer.

"Did she mean life?" thought Zim.

Suddenly he noticed something, it was Miyuki. She was smiling at Zim and pointing to her left.

Look to your right.

And he did, and certainly he did see something, but of all the oddities he saw in this world, this one hurt the most.

It was Gir, driving a car, making a straight line towards his master.

He then heard someone scream as the car hit him and then darkness came.

* * *

Zim suddenly gasped and bolted straight up. He was on his bed again, but this time...was it a dream?

Did he truly lose his purpose?

"I want to die." he groaned.

Suddenly he took his communicator out of his PAK and decided to call the one person he never would even thought of calling...

He called Bob...

Zim had made his acquaintance when he was escaping doom when his new ship, the one that the tallest themselves had given him, was drifting slowly towards a sun.

All Zim got was an answering machine.

"Please leave your message." Said a tired voice.

Zim knew it was Bob.

Poor thing, he was probably working a double shift.

"*beep* Hello Bob, how dare you not answer Zim buuuuut, I guess you have a double shift today or something. But, uh, remind Zim to tell you about this dream Zim keeps having, yes. Very strange stuff in it. Eh, I guess I'll talk to you at a later time. Okay…yeah."

Zim then proceeded to walk out of his private quarters and go into the elevator.

It took him to the living room.

The odd thing was… the lights were on….

"Maybe Gir left them on…dumb robot. Where is that pesky SIR unit?"

Zim didn't bother to look outside. It must have been dark, because the windows were grey.

Zim then figured that his dysfunctional robot was probably hanging out at that club again.

So with nothing else to do, and with the idea that this world was real.

He decided to call the tallest.

Only the screen…it was blank…and then suddenly went into static.

Zim irritated kept on pressing the call button, but it was acting like a TV remote. It kept on flipping through static and channels…

"... bareback riding. Copenhagen William and his horse Same Deal."

"... For a hat band. Sew it into the inside of the…"

"I do not await the future... this flawed perfection is sufficient and complete in every single ineffable moment."

"The Blonde Bee, the Firefly, Praying Mantis..."

"... lunatic macaroni munchkin with my googat ..."

"... venerable tradition of sorcerers, shamans and other visionaries who have developed and perfected the art of dream travel, the so-called lucid dream state where by consciously controlling your dreams, you're able to discover things beyond your capacity to apprehend in your awake state."

"... Series, winning back-to-back ..."

"... Why don't you tell us about what Felix is doing ..."

"... A single ego is an absurdly narrow vantage from which to view this ... this experience. And where most consider their individual relationship to the universe, I contemplate relationships ... of my various selves, to one another."

"While most people with mobility problems are having trouble just getting around, at age 92, Joy Cullison's out seeing the world. Now I'm free to see the world."

Zim then suddenly shook his head and turned the monitor off, running outside.

Only the funny thing was, once he was out there...he noticed that he was dreaming again...because of the emptiness.

But instead of darkness... the world then started to transform...

And it was glorious.

* * *

Zim, who was watching the world transform around him was in utter fear.

What's wrong with me? What's going on?

Suddenly the world stopped transforming and he found himself in a strange but peaceful neighborhood... no one was outside... and the wind was blowing slightly.

Then Zim turned around and saw a large white house with grey stained-glass windows.

There was a guy sitting in a chair.

"Hey, how's it going?"Greeted the man.

"Hello..." said Zim rather nervously.

"You know how they say that dreams are **real** only as long as they last?"

Zim tilted his head a little.

"See, there's a lot of us that are out there that are mapping the mind-body relationship, of dreams. We're called the oneironauts. We're the explorers of the dream-world. Really, it's just about the two opposing states of consciousness which don't really oppose, at all." said the man shrugging.

"See, in the waking world, the neural system inhibits the activation of the vividness of memories. And this makes sense. See you'd be maladapted for the perceptual image of a predator to be mistaken for the memory of one, and vice-versa. If the memory of a predator conjured up a perceptual image, we would be running off to the bathroom every time we had a scary thought." he said snickering.

" So you have these serotonic neurons that inhibit hallucinations that they themselves are inhibited during REM sleep. See this allows dreams to appear real, while preventing competition from other perceptual processes. This is why dreams are sometimes mistaken for reality. To the functional system of neural activity that creates our world, there is no difference between dreaming a perception and an action, and actually the waking perception and action." said the man shrugging again.

Suddenly Zim saw the world transform again.

And this time, he was still at the house, but there was a different person.

* * *

Zim found himself staring at a white house with grey stained-glass windows... had he been here before?

Wait...what happened today?

That's right he woke up and was walking over to skool...when he remembered he had to stop by here... but why?

In front of the house, sitting in a chair was someone.

This guy was irken, a familiar one...wait...

This irken... he was tall...he was thin... he was almighty tallest Purple... what was he doing here?

And the strangest part was...he was playing the mandolina, an ancient irken instrument that looked like a ukelele, something that was rather hard to play when you only have two fingers... it sounded like a mixture between a harp and a guitar...how wonderful it sounded.

Zim then sat on the stairs of the house and enjoyed the music...

The last time he heard the mandolina's soft songs was when he was still a smeet, back at the nursery...

Zim was suddenly startled when Purple began to speak.

"I had a friend once who told me that the worst mistake that you can make is to think you are alive, when you're really asleep in life's waiting room." said purple calmly playing the mandolina.

" The trick is to combine your waking rational abilities with the infinite possibilities of your dreams. 'Cause if you can do that you can do anything." he said.

"Did you ever have a job that you hated? I mean _really_ hated? Worked really hard at?" he asked.

Zim then scoffed remembering the hard work he had to do in Sizz-Lorr's fast food restaurant... **that** job he hated.

"A long, hard day at work, finally you get to go home, get in bed, close your eyes, and immediately you wake up and realize that the whole day at work had been a dream? It's bad enough that you sell your waking life for ... for minimum wage, but now they get your dreams for free." said Purple.

"Since when are you so wise? And why are you here my tallest?" asked Zim rather half heartedly.

Purple only shrugged as Zim went inside.

"I'm on vacation." He heard purple say.

Zim didn't want to question him. Something in his squeedlyspooch told him to get inside pronto.

And so he did.

There were allot of people inside. Watching TV, sitting on couches or just talking while sitting around a table.

Bob was there sitting in a chair. (A.N. - LOL it rhymes!)

He was holding a soda in one hand, and after noticing Zim he raised it to get the irkens attention.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" asked Zim raising his voice a little as he always does.

"I fancy myself the social lubricator of the dream world, helping people become lucid a little easier. You know, cut all that fear and anxiety stuff and just rock and roll." said Bob smiling and taking a drink of his soda, something that he would rarely do since he was a table headed service drone.

"By becoming lucid you mean just knowing that you're dreaming, right?" asked Zim quirking an imaginary brow.

"Yeah. And then you can control it. They're more realistic and less bizarre than non-lucid dreams." said Bob taking another drink.

"You know, I just woke from a dream. It wasn't a typical dream. It seemed more like I'd walked into an alternate universe or something." said Zim a little quieter than usual

"Yup, it's real. I mean, technically it's a phenomenon of sleep, but you can have so much damn fun in your dreams. And of course everyone knows fun rules." said Bob

"Yeah." Zim pulled up a small chair and sat on it.

"So what was going on in your dream?"Asked Bob taking another drink.

"Oh, a lot of people, a lot of talking. You know, some of it was kind of absurd, like from a strange movie or something. Mostly it was just people going off about whatever, really intensely. Zim woke up wondering where did all this stuff come from?" said Zim shrugging his shoulders as if to emphasize.

"You can control that you know." said Bob

"Do _you _have these dreams all the time?" Asked Zim.

"Oh, yeah." said Bob, laughing a little.

"I'm always going to make the best of it. But the trick is, you got to realize that you're dreaming in the first place. You got to be able to recognize it. You got to be able to ask yourself, "Hey, is this a dream?" See, most people never ask themselves that when they're awake, or especially when they're asleep. Seems like everyone's sleep-walking through their waking state, or wake-walking through their dreams. Either way, they're not going to get much out of It." said Bob taking a drink of his soda.

"The thing that snapped me into realizing I was dreaming was, uh, was my digital clock. I couldn't really read it. It was like the circuitry was all screwed up or something." said Zim remembering his last encounter with his clock.

"Yeah, that's real common. And small printed material is pretty tough too. Very unstable. Another good tip-off is trying to adjust light levels. You can't really do that. If you see a light switch nearby, turn it on and off and see if it works. That's one of the few things you can't do in a lucid dream. I can fly around, have an interesting conversation with a Tallest. I can explore all these new dimensions of reality, not to mention I can have any kind of life I want, which is way cool. So I can't adjust light levels. So what?" said Bob shrugging and drinking.

"But that's like one of the things that you do to test if you're dreaming or not, right?" asked Zim resting his elbows on his knees.

"Yeah, like I said, you can totally train yourself to recognize it. I mean just hit a light switch every now and then. If the lights are on, and you can't turn them off, then most likely you're dreaming. And then you can get down to business. And believe me, it's unlimited. Hey, you know what I've been working on lately?" said Bob putting down his drink and leaning forward a little.

"What?" asked Zim, slightly interested in what the drone was working on... after all, Bob was a drone.

"Oh man, it's way ambitious, but I'm getting better at it. You're going to like this. Three-sixty vision. I can see in all directions. Pretty amazing, huh?" said Bob smiling triumphantly.

"Yeah. Well, I got to go Bob." said Zim getting up.

"Okay, later Zim. Super profundo on the early eve of your day." said Bob leaning back into his comfortable chair.

"What's that mean?" asked Zim turning around, amused.

"Well, you know, I've never figured it out. Maybe you can. This guy always whispers it in my ear. Louis. He's a reoccurring dream character." said Bob laughing.

'What a stupid name.' thought Zim.

"Good-bye, Bob."

Zim only smirked and turned hitting the light switch as he was leaving...but nothing happens... he hits it again four or five times... and the light stays on...

Zim whipped around and stared at the light, then at Bob...the drone only shrugged his shoulders...

Then Zim started floating, he was dreaming... and now he was going to the next part.

Z?

* * *

Zim suddenly found himself in a movie theatre. He looked around the dark room rather disgusted, the room was filthy and smelled of old popcorn and dust.

And there indeed was…old popcorn and wrappers on the floor.

The irken suddenly heard something behind him.

"Hey! Zim-roo! Over here!" it was Spork. He was sitting in the highest row right in the middle.

"Miyuki will be here soon. Come sit down." He said gesturing to the empty seat next to him.

"Zim is honored."

"Hang on…OY! Miyuki! Come!" Spork waved his arms around trying to capture Miyuki's attention…

"Oh hey, I just got here…Zim-roo!" she squealed.

"Miyuki-rah, it's a pleasure to see you again." Said Zim, wiggling his antennae in respect towards the former tallest…

"Don't be so formal Zim-roo, you're embarrassing me… anyways what are we watching?" asked Miyuki sitting down next to Zim.

"I don't know…" said Spork munching on popcorn.

Suddenly the screen started beeping and the movie started.

It was a scene between almighty tallest Red and Purple.

"Cinema, in its essence, is, well it's about an introduction to reality, which is that, like, reality is actually reproduced. And for me, it might sound like a storytelling medium, really." Said Red putting his chin on his thin hands.

"And it feels like, um ... like ... like ... like literature is better for telling a story. You know, and if you tell a story or even like a joke, like you know "This guy walks into a bar and, you know, he sees a dwarf." That works really well because you're imagining this guy and this dwarf in the bar and there's this kind of imaginative aspect to it. But in film, you don't have that because you actually are filming a specific guy, in a specific bar, with a specific dwarf, of a specific height, who looks a certain way, right?" Asked Red tilting his head a little.

"And like the whole Hollywood thing is just taking film and trying to make it like the storytelling medium where you take these books or stories, and then you like, you know, and then you have the script, and you try to find a person who sort of fits the thing. But it's ridiculous, because it's not, it shouldn't be based on the script. It should be based on the person, you know, or the thing. And in that sense, they are almost right to have this whole star system, because then it's about that person, you know, instead of, like, the story." Said Purple sipping away at a drink in his hands.

"wow.." sighed Red.

"I got it?" asked Purple a little surprised.

"Yeah, you got it." Said Red a little impressed.

"Ya! I feel smarticle!" squealed Purple happy.

Red just rolled his eyes and continued to speak, despite the fact that maybe his counterpart would not understand.

"the best films aren't made ... the films ... The best scripts don't make the best films, because they have that kind of literary narrative thing that you're sort of a slave to. The best films are the ones that aren't tied to that slavishly. So I don't know. The whole narrative thing seems to me like, um ... Obviously, there's narrativity to cinema 'cause it's in time, just the way there's narrativity to music. But, you know, you don't first think of the story of the song, and then make the song. It has to come out of that moment. And that's what film has. It's just that moment, which is holy. You know, like this moment, it's holy. But we walk around like it's not holy. We walk around like there's some holy moments and there are all the other moments that are not holy, right, but this moment is holy, right? And if film can let us see that, like frame it so that we see, like, "Ah, this moment. Holy." And it's like "Holy, holy, holy" moment by moment. But, like, who can live that way? Who can go, like, "Wow, holy"? Because if I were to look at you and just really let you be holy, I don't know, I would, like, stop talking." Said Red letting his ideas flow.

By this time Zim felt as if someone was staring at him…

It was Miyuki, she was staring at him.

"Well, you'd be in the moment, I mean ..." said Red after a second or two.

"Yeah" said Purple sipping his drink.

"The moment is holy." Sighed Red.

"Yeah, but I'd be open. And then I'd look in your eyes, and I'd cry, and I'd like feel all this stuff and that's like not polite. I mean it would make you feel uncomfortable." Said Purple.

Zim and Miyuki continued to stare at one another. Both of them seeming comfortable in each other's gaze.

"Well you could laugh too. I mean, why would you cry?" asked Red quirking an invisible eyebrow.

"Well, 'cause ... I don't know. For me, I tend to cry." Said Purple shrugging.

"wus." Laughed Red.

"shut up." sighed Purple going back to sipping his drink.

"Well, let's do it right now. Let's have a holy moment." Said Red.

"Okay." Said Purple.

By this time Zim wasn't really paying attention, he was paying attention to Miyuki. She seemed to be smiling at him as he stared into her eyes. Slowly her antenna seemed to reach over and gently cares his, slowly wrapping around it. Then her hand reached for his. And slowly their fingers began to entwine.

Long moments pass with Red and Purple staring at each other.

The same could be said about Zim and Miyuki.

"Everything is layers, isn't it?" laughed Red breaking the holy moment.

"Yeah." laughed Purple

"I mean, there's the holy moment and then there's the awareness of trying to have the holy moment, in the same way that the film is the actual moment really happening, but then the character pretending to be in a different reality. And it's all these layers. And, uh, I was in and out of the holy moment looking at you. Can't be in a holy ... You're unique that way, Purple. That's one of the reasons I enjoy you. You can ... bring me into that." Said Red ending the conversation, and continuing to stare at purple.

And before Zim knew it, his lips met Miyuki's, and the world seemed to transform again.

"I'm sorry Miyuki…" he mumbled.

"I forgive you Zim-roo…I'll always forgive you… even before you make a mistake…" she sighed.

"The next time you see me you won't remember me…" Zim heard her say.

And finally darkness came again.

* * *

this time Zim was walking along railroad tracks that ran beside another train. Zim felt lonely... he missed... who did he miss... what was her name?

suddenly a boy jumped out from the train, well...one of the train carts anyway.

Zim wasn't startled...he didn't have to be.

he was rather tall and thin, the only thing Zim noticed was that he had a grey T-shirt on, he couldn't read what it said tho..

"Hey." greeted the boy.

"Hey." greeted Zim.

"You a dreamer?" asked the boy.

"Yeah." Zim responded.

"Haven't seen too many around lately. Things have been tough lately for dreamers. They say dreaming's dead, that no one does it anymore. It's not dead, it's just been forgotten. Removed from language. No one teaches it so no one knows it exists. The dreamer is banished to obscurity. Well I'm trying to change all that, and I hope you are too. By dreaming every day. Dreaming with our hands and dreaming with our minds. my planet, your planet, many people's homes are facing the greatest problems they've ever faced. Ever. So whatever you do, don't be bored. This is absolutely the most exciting time we could have possibly hoped to be alive. And things are just starting." said the Boy handing a black megaphone to Zim.

"what should Zim do?" asked Zim.

" you know the answer dreamer... live life... dream dreams... make things happen..." said the boy.

"change the world." said Zim smiling.

* * *

The tracks eventually sub-way, as Zim was riding the disgusting train, he knew where to stop... he was expecting it. As Zim stepped out he bumped into someone.

"Excuse me." she said.

"Excuse me." he replied.

"Hey. Could we do that again? I know we haven't met, but I don't want to be an ant, you know? I mean, it's like we go through life with our antennas bouncing off one another, continuously on ant auto-pilot with nothing really human required of us. Stop. Go. Walk here. Drive there. All action basically for survival. All communication simply to keep this ant colony buzzing along in an efficient polite manner. "Here's your change." "Paper or plastic?" "Credit or debit?" "You want ketchup with that?" I don't want a straw, I want real human moments. I want to see you. I want you to see me. I don't want to give that up. I don't want to be an ant, you know?" said the woman suddenly.

Zim then quirked an antenna and smiled.

"Well I'm not human but...Yeah. Yeah, no. Zim doesn't want to be an ant either. Hehe. Yeah, thanks for kind of jostling me there. Zim has been kind of on zombie auto-pilot lately, I don't feel like an ant in my head, but I guess Zim probably look like one. It's kind of like this idea of two people meeting on a road. And instead of just passing and glancing away, they decide to accept what is called "the confrontation between their souls." It's like, um, freeing the brave reckless people within us all." said Zim smiling.

"Then it's like we have met." said the woman.

before they knew it, the two were already talking in a room.

it looked like an apartment.

Zim and the woman were in the kitchen drinking something. Zim wasn't sure what it was...but it tasted sweet.

"So I'm doing this project, and I'm hoping that you'll be interested in doing it. It's a soap opera, and, so, the characters are the fantasy lives or the alter egos, of the performers who are in it. So, pretty much just figure out something that you've always wanted to do, or a life you've always wanted to lead, or occupation or something like that. And we write that in, and then we also have your life intersect with other people's in the soap opera in some typical soap opera fashion. And then I also want to show it in a live venue and have the actors present so that once the episode is screened, then the audience can direct the actors for subsequent episodes with menus or something. So it has a lot to do with choices and honoring people's ability to say what it is that they wanna see, and if you don't like what you got, then you can send it back, or you get what you pay for, or just participating, just really making choices. So, you wanna do it?" asked the woman with an exited look in her brown eyes.

"Uh, yeah, yeah, that sounds really cool. I'd love to be in it, but, um ... Uh, I kind of gotta ask you a question first though. I don't really know how to say it, but, um, uh, what's it like to be a character in a dream? 'Cause, uh, I'm not awake right now. And I don't have a clock... Um, uh, yeah, I don't even know if you're able to answer that question, but I'm just trying to get like a sense of where I am and what's going on." said Zim.

"So what about you? What's your name? What's your address? What are you doing?" asked the woman, this time with a wondrous look in her eyes.

Zim suddenly blinked, and then laughed.

" I, I, you know, I can't really remember right now... Zim... my name is Zim and I... I can't really, I can't really recall that. But that's beside the point, whether or not I can dredge up this information about, you know, my address, or, you know, my occupation, or whatnot. I've got the benefit in this reality, if you wanna call that, of a consistent perspective." said Zim smiling.

"What is your consistent perspective?" asked the woman.

"It's mostly just me dealing with a lot of people who are exposing me to information and ideas that seem vaguely familiar, but, at the same time, it's all very new to me. I'm not in an objective, rational world. Like I've been flying around. Uh ... I don't know. It's weird too because it's not like a fixed state, it's more like this whole thing of awareness. Like, right now, I know that I'm dreaming, right? We're, like, even talking about it. This is the most in myself and in my thoughts that I've been so far. I'm talking about being in a dream. But, I'm beginning to think that it's something that I don't really have any precedent for. It's, it's totally unique. The, the quality of, of the environment and the information that I'm receiving. Like your soap opera for example. That's a really cool idea. I didn't come up with that. It's like something outside of myself, like something transmitted to me externally. I don't know what this is." said Zim laughing again.

"We seem to think we're so limited by the world, but we're really just creating it. You keep trying to figure it out, but it seems like now that you know that what you're doing is dreaming, you can do whatever you want to. You're dreaming, but you're awake. You have, um, so many options, and that's what life is about." said the woman.

I have a choice.

"Well, I understand what you're saying. It's up to me. I'm the dreamer. It's weird, like, so much of the information that these people have been like imparting to me. I don't know. It's got this, like, really heavy information." said Zim smiling slightly... he couldn't really remember now... no... he couldn't...

"Well, how do you feel?" asked the woman.

"Well, well, sometimes I feel kind of isolated, but most of the time I feel really connected, really, like, in this active process. Which is kind of weird because most of the time I've just been really passive and not really responding, except for now, I guess. I'm just kind of letting the information wash over me." said Zim

"It's not necessarily passive to not respond verbally. We're communicating on, on so many levels simultaneously. Perhaps you're, you're perceiving directly." said the woman.

"Most of the people that I've been encountering, and most of the things that I would want to say, it's like they kind of say it for me, and almost like at my cue. It's, it's like complete unto itself. It's not like I'm having a bad dream, it's a great dream. But ... it's so unlike any other dream I've ever had before. It's like _the_ dream. It's like I'm being prepared for something." said Zim.

the woman then smiled and went back to sipping her drink...

* * *

Zim was now back in the sub-way... he got out at a stop and saw someone standing there... who was she? what was she?

she was an irken female...short and unique... she had a purple dress like uniform and combat boots...purple eyes that seemed to shine in the dark, with curled antennae and a beauty mark on her left cheek... but the strangest thing she had was this metal wire coming out of her temple...

who was she?

Zim then noticed that a man was walking with a woman.

they looked related to one another, and the man was talking.

"You haven't met yourself yet. But the advantage to meeting others in the meantime is that one of them may present you to yourself. Examine the nature of everything you observe. For instance, you might find yourself walking through a dream parking lot. And yes, those are dream feet inside of your dream shoes. Part of your dream self. And so, the person that you appear to be in the dream cannot be who you really are. This is an image, a mental model." said the man.

Zim only smiled and shook his head.

then the irken girl started approaching.

"Do you remember me?" she asked.

"No. No, I don't think so." said Zim.

"At the station? You were on communicator and you looked at me ... a few times." said the girl.

"I remember that, but I don't remember that being you." said Zim.

"Are you sure?" asked the girl tilting her head to the side.

"Well, maybe not." said Zim.

"I was standing at the corner and you were looking at me." she said.

Zim then proceeded to mumble something as she drew close, wrapping her arms around him and leaning in for a kiss.

"Tak." he finally said just before their lips could meet, then he woke up.

he was back in his room and desperately he looked at the clock sitting on the wall, the numbers were still dancing... and he realized... he's still asleep.

Frustrated Zim went back to the living room and turned on the monitor to call the tallest... and again the screen was changing channels like a TV.

"My little friend, dream no more. It's really here. It's called Efferdent Plus."

"In hell, you sink to the level of your lack of love. In heaven you rise to the level of your fullness of love. You see ..."

"Hurry up! Come on! Get in the car! Let's go."

"Allegedly, the story goes like this. Billy Wilder runs into Louis Malle, this is in the late 50's, early 60's. And Louis Malle had just made his most expensive film, which has cost 2 1/2 million dollars. And Billy Wilder asks him what the film is about. And Louis Malle says "Well, it's sort of a dream within a dream." And Billy Wilder says "You just lost 2 1/2 million dollars." what a douche."

"... I feel a little more apprehensive about this one than I did about ..."

"Gobbledygook!"

"Down through the centuries, the notion that life is wrapped in a dream has been a pervasive theme of philosophers and poets. So doesn't it make sense that death too would be wrapped in dream? you could never again wake up, Never again return to your physical body."

Zim suddenly was frightened by the last channel...

was he dead?

no. impossible.

in frustration he walked out of his home...soon enough he found himself in a convenience store.

as Zim was walking in, a man walked out.

"As the pattern gets more intricate and subtle, being swept along is no longer enough." said the man.

Zim huffed and entered the store... then noticed something familiar about the cashier.

"What's the word, turd?" said the cashier.

"who are you?" asked Zim confused.

"Name's Spork. What's it to ya?"

"Hey, do you also drive a, a, custom made car? a-a, yeah, a custom made hurududu?"

"A what?" asked Spork.

"you gave me a ride in a custom made hurududu." said Zim.

"No, kid , I don't have a "hurududu" whatever that is. I don't know what you're talking about. jeez, this must be like parallel universe night. You know that cat that was just in here, who just ran out the door? Well, he comes up to the counter, you know, and I say, "What's the word, turd?" and he lays down this burrito and he kind of looks at me, kind of stares at me, and then he says, "I have but recently returned from the valley of the shadow of death. I am rapturously breathing in all the odors and essences of life. I've been to the brink of total oblivion. I remember and ferment a desire to remember everything." pretty freaky huh?" said Spork.

" what's a turd? WAIT! don't answer that, I don't want to know...So, what'd you say to that?" asked Zim.

"Well, I mean, what could I say? I said "If you're going to microwave that burrito, I want you to poke holes in the plastic wrapping because they explode, and I'm tired of cleaning up your little burrito doings. You dig me? 'Cause the jalapenos dry up. They're like little wheels." said Spork shrugging his thin shoulders and laughing.

(A.N.- man, now I want a burrito..)

Zim just stared at Spork as he spoke.

"Kiierkegaaard's last words were, 'Sweep me up.'"

Zim suddenly turned his attention to a female playing with a pinball machine in the corner... she was fairly beautiful, and her image suddenly made Zim's heart jump.

"Hey." said Zim

"Hey." she answered, not really turning away from the machine.

"Weren't you in a hurududu? You know, the guy, the guy with the green eyes? He gave me a ride in his hurududu thing, and you were in the back seat with me." said Zim recalling a very faint memory.

"Uhhhhh...I mean, I'm not saying that you don't know what you're talking about, but I don't know what you're talking about." said the female.

"No, you see, you guys were going to leave me at this really specific spot that you gave him directions to, then we are captured by some creature, but then, I just woke up because I was dreaming, and later than that, I found out that I was still dreaming, dreaming that I'd woken up." said Zim.

"Oh yeah, those are called false awakenings. I used to have those all the time." said the female shrugging her shoulders.

"Yeah, but I'm still in it now. I, I can't get out of it. It's been going on forever, I keep waking up, but, but I'm just waking up into another dream. I'm starting to get creeped out, too. Like I'm talking people. and the TV's telling me about death. I mean-" Zim suddenly let out this desperate sigh.

"I'm starting to think that I'm dead." he said. (A.N.- again...POETRY!)

"Look. I'm gonna tell you about a dream I once had. I know that's, when someone says that, then usually you're in for a very boring next few minutes, and you might be, but it sounds like, you know, what else are you going to do, right? so I kept on dreaming about my life...I kept on having these false awakenings, you know? and just to make it short...It kept on happening until, you know I just enjoyed it." she said finally turning away from the pinball machine.

"When I finally woke up, I was like, whoa, that wasn't a dream, that was like...my life...my adventure." she sighed.

"So what happened? I mean how did you finally get out of it?" asked Zim desperate.

"Oh man. It was just like one of those like life altering experiences. I mean I could never really look at the world the same way again, after that." said the female not really paying attention to Zim.

"Yeah, but I mean like how did you, how did you finally get out of the dream? See, that's my problem. I'm like trapped. I keep, I keep thinking that I'm waking up, but I'm still in a dream. It seems like it's going on forever. I can't get out of it, and I want to wake up for real. How do you really wake up?" asked Zim nearly shouting.

"I don't know, I don't know. I'm not very good at that anymore. But, um, if that's what you're thinking, I mean you, you probably should. I mean, you know if you can wake up, you should, because you know someday, you know, you won't be able to. So just, um ... But it's easy. You know. Just, just wake up." said the female.

Zim at that time found himself again in his room...

'Wake Up!' he screamed in his mind. And this time...full of frustration... he ran outside and ran towards the convenient store again...but it was closed... Zim then looked around and saw the female again.

"kiss me..." she sighed.

Zim then felt something pull at the back of his mind... suddenly there was a loud scream and he woke up again.

the female was shaking him.

"Hey, hey! Wake up!" she cried.

"Hmm?" Zim looked up at the female... and Remembered everything...EVERYTHING... and smiled.

"Miyuki..." he whispered.

"Oh good your awake!" said a male voice...it was Spork.

"Are you feeling okay?"asked Miyuki, her face full of worry.

"What is going on?" asked Zim.

"We were attacked by some Blob thing... you were knocked unconscious.. but yeah, you're back." sighed Spork.

"Oh? I thought I was dead." sighed Zim.

" No the Blob thing let us go and then you were hit by a Hov-car." said Miyuki.

"The car!" gasped Zim

"What happened?" asked Spork, worried.

"Miyuki...you pointed so I could look to your right then a car came something about see worthy and the world… and the dream… the dream…s-someone please give me my memory drive... I need it!" cried Zim.

"You should rest" said Miyuki.

"This is more important, you were right Spork this did change my life, and now I must hide it... the one place no one will ever look... I must do what has to be done..." sighed Zim

Wake up.

"Zim?" Spork cast Zim a concerned look.

Zim then stared into Miyuki's eyes...those beautiful, wonderful, amazing eyes... this was a holy moment... this was the time to wake up.

Miyuki stayed still as Zim did the only thing he could think of... He pressed his lips against hers...and hid this new wonderful memory somewhere hidden in his drive.

and this time... he woke up... for real.

* * *

"HE'S BACK!" shouted skoodge.

"Zim! can you hear us? SAY SOMETHING!" cried Dib.

Zim who finally woke up only smiled at the two, and said something that they never expected him to say...

"Quando il gioco è finito, il re e pedone andare nella stessa scatola"

* * *

GOD! that was a long ass chapter! well please review and well ask me anything you want and well thats it... man I'm tired...

remember this story will be confusing!

MEOW!


	6. Chapter 6 Reality and Tears

I Do not own Invader Zim...or Cats...or anything mentioned here that has a brand name...

* * *

Gir: "It's called protecting your sammich!"

Zim: GIR sbagliato citazione.

Gir: que?

Zim: dimenticare..."Cercate di non. Fare o non fare." parole di Yoda.

Dib: ...what?

Sakiko: translation "try not. Do or do not" words by Yoda. He's so cool.

Dib: you know Italian?

Sakiko: since I went to a school called SHUT YOUR MOUTH!

Dib: never heard of it.

Zim: Idiota

Sakiko: shut up already.

Dib: why don't YOU shut up!

Zim: SILENCIO IDIOTA! Sono stufo di te e la tua stupida testa grande!

Dib...what?

Skoodge: I think he said stuffed stupid test grande...tuna...

Dib: again...what?"

Sakiko: stupido.

* * *

chapter 6 Reality and Tears

* * *

INFORMATIONAL LOG. BH-1179323

File: D3F3T1V35: the naming of Smeets

the naming of smeets is a difficult matter... it isn't just one of your holiday games.

you may think at first I am as mad as a hatter, when I tell you that a smeet must have three different names...

first of all there's the unique name that the families use daily...

such as peter, augus, zon, alo, or james... such as victor or jono, ared, zan, thann... geo or bilbaily, but all of them sensible, honorable, everyday names...

there are fancier names if you think they sound sweeter... some for the gentlemen, some for the dames...

such as plato, metus, electra, dem but all of them sensible everyday names...

but I tell you a defect needs a name that's particular, a name that is peculiar and more dignified, or else how can he hold up his antennae perpendicular, or spread out his fingers, or cherish his pride?

of a name of this kind I can give you a forum, such as mun, miyuki, garshloog, kustrap, platso, viola or copat, such as belurina, or else lourem, names that never belong to more than one defect.

but above and beyond there is still one name left over and that is the name you never would guess... the name that no tallest can research can discover but the defect himself knows and would never confess.

when you notice a smeet in profound meditation, the reason I tell you is always the same... his mind is engaged in a wrapped contemplation of a thought...

of a thought...

of the thought... of his name...

its ineffable... effable... ef... And ineffable... deep and inscrutable... singular... name...

* * *

Okay, here's a little lesson that Dib will probably never forget. You know how the PAK functions like a living computer? you can download things into it and you can erase things from it.

well because of Zim's little attempt at suicide, the PAK suffered trauma. the first being the separation between the PAK and it's host, if the PAK cannot find it's host, it will simply connect to another living creature in order to survive, if it can't find anything, it will shut down and wait for something or someone to restore it.

the second trauma was the Robo-parents. you can't really bang a PAK around, it'll get damaged, but knowing the Robo-parents, they probably dropped the poor device on the floor or started hitting hit with random objects.

the third was connecting the PAK to its host while it's damaged...that sends out a recovery program. the PAK tries to repair itself and its host. this is something really hard to do.

after Skoodge had helped repair the PAK, the poor thing finally reset. knocking Zim into his little state of unconsciousness.

then because some of the programming had been lost during the repairs the PAK was starting to reprocess the information it had left and the new information it was taking in. filtering, downloading, scanning, and slowly repairing itself back to its original form.

now this is where Dib's stupid card comes in... You know how sometimes you put certain things under a file?

well let's just say Dib put Zim's information in the wrong file... and downloading that file into Zim's PAK along with others?

what will happen?

this is what happens, Zim wakes up with hardly any memory because his PAK is still reprocessing, and is speaking Italian... Skoodge was going to kill Dib.

"What on Irk did you do to him hyuuman." said Skoodge in an angry tone.

Dib then inched away from Skoodge a little.

"... It was an accident?" said Dib, trying to sound a little innocent and inching away from Skoodge.

"You swore on your balls hyuuman..."said Skoodge in a dangerous tone.

"I swear! I thought I deleted the Rosetta stone program!" cried Dib, frightened out of his mind.

Zim who was sitting on the table, allowing his feet to dangle off the edge was not really paying attention to the duo that engaged in argument.

"Dove sonno?" asked Zim aloud, he was wondering where he was...last thing he remembered... wait... oh that's right...

Zim closed his eyes and started to process, he didn't care for what was going on; his main priority was to make sure his PAK was in order... right now... Zim had the entire sum of irken knowledge...but there were many mistakes...and many memories...some of which took him a while to study.

After about two hours... Zim had finally processed, organized, and understood all of the information stored in his PAK. After that, he remembered... the dream... the truth... the lie... Miyuki... Miyuki...

Then it hit him…THE DREAM!

Zim desperately looked around, looking, searching.

Was this reality? Was this a world that he just dreamt up? or was it real?

As Zim was searching his eyes finally fixed on an object that hung peacefully on the wall…the clock…

He stared at the two arms that pointed to the numbers… Zim searched through his memory and remembered… these are earth numbers…

The arms were pointing at two of them… the shorter at the number 9… the longer at the number 3… it was… it was… come-on… what was it?... don't you remember… yes. Yes it was nine fifteen…

The numbers were still… clear… readable…Zim then noticed something on lying carelessly on the floor…he couldn't see the print on it…what was it? Oh yes… it was a book… the things humans sometimes used to gain or store information or fantasy…a…a-n-i-m-a-l… f-a-r-m… an.. animal…Animal Farm… by George Orwell…

He could read… he could read English… he could READ.

It was real… this world was real…

Suddenly Zim felt something squeeze his chest… it shocked and surprised him.

'am I sick?' he thought…

His chest ached… this was reality… but the ache made him hurt… why did he feel so… so…why did it make him feel this way? Shouldn't he be happy?

Zim suddenly felt his throat tighten… almost as if he were swallowing a ball…

' no, no… don't cry… only smeets cry… and defects… but Zim is a defect isn't he?... Zim isn't dead isn't he?...Zim is… this world is…" Zim's throat tightened as he thought… he wanted to go back… he wanted to go back! GO BACK!

Zim couldn't help it… he brought his legs up and hugged them tightly against his chest as he let a single tear fall from his eye…

'Zim is not weak, I am Zim! I AM ZIM! I AM ZIM! I…' Zim's mind went blank as he felt his breath quicken and his chest become tighter…

'Zim? Zim can you hear me? Don't be so sad… you are free… and you are still alive… you are still living… live your life…stand up against the machines that ruin… become sane in this insane world… for all of our sake…' said a soft voice in Zim's head.

'Miyuki?' asked Zim in his mind.

'cry Zim… you need it…' said miyuki.

'no, please don't go…you are my tallest…art thou alive?' he asked.

'no… I am no longer tallest… I am merely alive in your thoughts and dreams… I no longer live… I am just a figment of your imagination… your sense… your subconscious… I love you Zim… please… please keep me alive…can you try for me?' asked miyuki…or Zim's projection of her.

'no...Zim will not try… Zim will keep you because he can…without trying…' Zim then sobbed a little.

It felt good to cry… just this once… and just for now… he would cry… and he would do, instead of try… it was time…

But he had to remember…

When the game is over…both the king and the pawn go in the same box…

* * *

I am soooooo sorry that i havent updated when i said i would and i am soooo sorry for this suckish chapter... i have a super case of writer's block and i am trying to peice this story together...again i am soooo sorry and i- to tell the truth- hate this chapter... but it was the best i could do! i couldnt interpret it the way i wanted to! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGA!

and i know Zim is totally OOC but bear with me ok? i am not JV here! besides it is my story.

anyways. please leave your reviews and ask or correct me on anything on this story.

k thats all for now. until next time. yours truly...

sakiko


	7. Chapter 7 Tak

Chapter 6- Tak

Planet Swaxlip

conquered by Invader Sneakyonfoota

-Massive: Central Control Chaimber - Main chaimber.

Silence…

That was all I could hear…

Pure silence and static…

It was so…

So…

I don't know…

But it was all I could hear…

"My Tallest…" started the voice… that soft, sad, horrible voice…

"Look at the stars…" it laughed. "Look at the world you conquered."

"It's funny, I never noticed how beautiful the stars are…you think anyone noticed?" asked the voice.

"Stop talking!" shouted an angered voice… the voice of one of my leaders…

"Hmph." Said the voice this time with a suffering smile on it…

"Let me ask you one last thing… it won't hurt, I promise…" it said…

The massive was quiet… pure and silent…

The entire massive was now witnessing the event… the event when the Tallest, our leaders finally told the nuisance of our race, the biggest defective…the truth about himself…

But all was silent.

Silence…

His first reaction was exactly the way we wanted it to be… we laughed about it because we all saw the pathetic face the victim made… sadness and shock molded into one…his sputtering speech and unknown sentences…

And then the thing we never expected… anger and relief…

The look of happiness in the victim's eyes…and the weak wise tone of his voice…

The entire thing took about an hour of our time… an hour of arguing of the Tallest's time…

And now this…

The one thing this little bastard planted in my mind…

Something… a scene that has been playing over and over in my mind… the thing that took away all of our joys in seeing the defective crumble…and break…

The silence… the question… the silence and the still air…the one thing that made him strong… the one thing that didn't let us see him break… that one thing… that one question…can we be..?

"Let me ask you one last thing… it won't hurt I promise…"

Silence…

"What was Zim to you?"

You…

YOU!

You're a **defect**, a stupid moron that ruined the empire, that ruined MY _LIFE_! **I HATE YOU**! YOU ARE SCUM- NO **_EXCRIMENT_** TO ME! TO _ALL_ THE IRKEN EMPIRE!

"And you are a machine."

What?

"Feelings pass right through you don't they? So cold and unforgiving in every choice you made... pure machine and soldier... maybe that's what let us trust you...maybe-"

That's not true... that is not- NO! I AM NOT A DEFECT! I AM NOT A **DEFECT**! Calm down Tak. Breathe, _Breathe_!

"I don't need it…"

We all need the tallest! They are our TALLEST! YOU FOOL!

"I need you to be strong."

I am strong.

"Strong enough to do the one thing you have never done in your life."

You are a bigger fool than I ever imagined! How dare you waste the Tallest's time like this!

"Can you be strong enough to be...?"

SHUT UP.

"Can you just be human?"

I froze as he asked that question… and the world became alive again… the silence gone… and the noise…the noise… sounding.

And I reacted… how dare he… how dare you Zim…

How dare you...HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU ASK **THEM** TO BE LIKE THOSE HORRIBLE-

Eventually my body shook with horrible rage; it was so noticeable that some of the other drones, and guards had to stand back.

And his voice continued… quiet and sincere.

"if not for your sake then for all of us...if you could just allow yourself to feel... something... then maybe you wouldn't be a machine any longer."

Everyone on the massive stayed quiet as the screen went blank... and my rage began to surge…

the memory of having to be punished for Zim's actions… to be punished when my mission failed… to be a drone on the massive because of Zim… to be mistreated and then for him to say such a thing, filled me with a rage, a horrible, monstrous rage… an emotion well known in irkens… but then my rage turned into a strange kind of frustration… one almost like pity but…stronger…this emotion I've felt before and it is not an emotion irkens have… remorse… no… what was it called… I don't remember… but I do remember the silence that took hold of the massive again…

No laughter… no celebration… just silence…

I am scared to admit that I too saw Zim on the screen when Lard Nar was speaking, what was that little runt doing there? I remember I dropped a plate of donuts when I saw him… no one played attention to me… he looked into my eyes and I swore I felt his presence…and when I found out only Almighty Purple saw him… I did not speak… something that was…off… I feel for my tallest because they are my tallest… but I… feel…

I feel…

I want…

I want to be incredible.

I want…

I feel…

What do defects have?

They have emotions…

She is a defect…it is a truth she hides because she knows it is true…

She is a defect.

She is Tak.

* * *

Gaz: "nothing is so common as the wish to be remarkable." Words by the Bard…William Shakespeare.

* * *

Okay that is all.

Oh and one more thing.

Okay, this is something I need to say to my readers

THIS IS A FACT **I _DO NOT_ OWN INVADER ZIM, WATERSHIP DOWN QUOTES, WILLIAM SHAKESPERE, QUOTES OR PLAYS AND I DEFINATETLY DO NOT OWN ANY BRAND OR MOVIE NAMES **( For example... Doritos)**!**

**COMPRENDE?**

I am TIRED of having people complain to me about that, and this rant is mostly directed to my friends! STOP SENDING ME TEXTS ABOUT THIS!

I am only using quotations, certain paragraphs and certain themes that's it! For example the story itself was inspired by watership down's quote.

"All the world will be your enemy." I thought of Zim when I was reading this the story inspired me but I'm not using any of its contents, so quit sending me emails and messages on how I'm trying to pull stuff from brands and books and other stuff. please leave me be, the contents in this story are original, the plot is original the only things that I am giving credit to is name brands, a few paragraphs that are quoted and or written (ex: Zim reading Animal Farm, I will include actual words from the book as he is reading it or from a movie when he is watching it and so on, or if I make him attend a play or something).

Thank you and I hope you enjoyed the story and my little rant. Please read and review and if somebody can give me some positive criticism, advice or any ideas for the next chapters, please review and tell me what you think. Okay phew.

OH also I've been seeing a lot of old fics that are based on movies on invader Zim that are unfinished and abandoned. I've been thinking… why not?

I want to make a fanfic with invader Zim crossed over with the movie and book coralline, the movie Kick ass or something. Just tell me what you think please. Thank you and pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaase review.

The next chapter will be coming soon, I promise.

Dib: you wrote a lot.

Yes. Yes. I know.


	8. Chapter 8 the Scientist

Sorry every one! My friend posted this thing up for me and it wasn't finished. So I did a few changes and put in a few more details and such, just basically edited it.

So as a reminder

I do not own invader Zim or animal farm, or watership down or any other thing. The only things I own are just a few restaurant names and a character that is going to appear later. And if the restaurants exist, please tell me! I would love to know a place called Wok and Roll! A-hem.

Back to story

* * *

Almighty Tallest Purple: "Man is the only creature that consumes without producing. He does not give milk, he does not lay eggs, he is too weak to pull the plough, he cannot run fast enough to catch rabbits. Yet he is lord of all the animals. He sets them to work, he gives back to them the bare minimum that will prevent them from starving, and the rest he keeps for himself." words written by George Orwell.

* * *

Chapter 8 the scientist.

"You know you can hear me you tyrants! We are tired of having to slave ourselves off for you! We are tired of being degraded, paying your taxes, losing our homes and our families because of all of you! I want freedom, I want justice, I want independence!"

The crowd of various aliens cheered at Lard Nar's little speech.

Up on the massive, there were others that were not enjoying it as much. In fact they hated it.

"That little son of a homba!" growled Red in pure rage, causing the navigators to stare at him a little.

"Sorry, please excuse my bad language- SOME ONE, get me some donuts!" cried out Red. this was a complicated situation, a tight spot.

Vort was going into a revolution, and planet Meekrob has officially declared war on the Irken Empire and established an alliance with the Resisty.

This was not good.

And worst of all, almighty tallest Purple was suffering from a few possible hallucinations or was just too stressed out to actually work.

"What else can go wrong?" groaned the crimson tallest rubbing his temples.

"MY TALLEST NO!" cried a navigator.

-KA- DooSH!-

"What was that?" asked the crimson tallest.

"An escape pod just exploded... and there were snacks in there." said a navigator a little depressed on the situation. Hey, snacks are snacks, and snacks taste good.

Red sighed in agony "oh sweet robot arm of dookie! What are we supposed to do with these people? The more wait the stronger they get. If they are not put under control soon, the others might get the same bright idea and soon every invaded planet will rise against the irken empire!" growled the cardinal tallest.

"No, I shouldn't think that way, no one will dare attack the massive!" said the crimson tallest, regaining confidence...for about a second.

"Oh good grief, SOMEBODY GET THE DONUTS!" he groaned.

* * *

-medical bay

almighty tallest Purple lay asleep in the bed he was placed in, not really paying attention to the world around him...all was dark and all was quiet for now...

"My tallest...look at the stars."

Huh?

"My tallest... look at the world you conquered... it's funny I never noticed how beautiful it looked... you think anyone noticed?" asked a voice.

Purple immediately shot up and looked around the room. It was a still room with a window showing the world outside. The world which the irkens betrayed and conquered.

Planet Vort...

Home of the Resisty and the universes most comfortable couch... well... the galaxy's at least...

Purple looked outside to the world that the irkens conquered... it was beautiful... the once bountiful planet glowed a nice bright blue.

One could see the continents it had and the lights of the vortian cities and such.

"My tallest?" asked the voice again. "Do you see it? Do you see the world?"

Purple then felt a surging pain. His ocular implants failed him, causing his vision to blur. "Ugh!" he hissed.

Purple closed his eyes and let his PAK run diagnostics...suddenly something flashed on...

Be Human

Purple gasped, his eyes widening in fear.

"My tallest are you alright?" asked a new voice... this one didn't sound distant. Who was it?

Purple whipped around to see a small medical drone standing nearby.

"You should be resting my tallest." said the small drone, voice stern yet full of worry.

"I'm fine, just a little hungry... I want some donuts." pouted the orchid tallest, his eyes full of sorrow at not having any nice donuts to munch on.

"Very well my tallest." said the little medical drone walking out of the medical bay.

Once gone, Purple took off his fake pout and sighed...he felt something warm in his chest again and this time... it seemed to be a little stronger.

although shocked and shaken, Purple then turned to the window again, this time he saw something in its view that was rather... odd...it was rather fuzzy... hard to see...

But he knew what it was.

it was Zim... laying asleep on a table... nearby he could see a few figures... some tall... some small... and Zim in the middle of it all.

In an instant Zim woke up and looked at his tallest and mouthed the two words that have haunted him.

BE HUMAN.

And once again the world that the irkens had conquered appeared... now brighter than ever.

"We must not fall into the Irken Empire; we must not allow them to continue in their ways! We must allow freedom! LONG LIVE THE RISISTY!" echoed Lard Nar's voice from a screen, the crowd that was present at the time cheering.

All soon faded to silence for Purple... just silence, dust and echoes.

"What on irk is going on?" groaned the violet tallest placing his face in his hands... frustrated...

* * *

"..." Zim looked around a little. He was still a little drowsy from his sleep... he swore he felt some thing... or someone staring at him as he slept...

Something that hated him...but at the same time... was amazed by him...

The one thing Zim knew for sure of course was... that it was familiar...

What time was it? And more importantly was he dreaming again?

"Look, look, it was just a mistake! Please just give me another chance ok? I swear nothing else has gotten into his programming. Nothing at all! Just the Rosetta Stone program! Just that! Please don't take my balls!" screamed Dib.

"and what about him crying himself to sleep huh? Only smeets do that! You did something to him!"

Where those two still arguing?

"what are smeets?"

"never mind you stoopid hyuuman, and don't change the subject!" growled Skoodge.

Zim rarely heard Skoodge growl, he was always such a passive and mellow irken, rarely displaying any form of major annoyance or anger... this must have been a bad situation...

"please! Just give me another chance!" cried Dib scrambling around the floor as Skoodge advanced.

Zim's antennae suddenly quirked when Skoodge growled, "fine, Just make sure that he's okay and that he starts talking normally again!"

Typical... Skoodge was more likely to give chances. probably because Skoodge actually hated work and didn't want to fix the problem on his own.

Zim smiled when he heard Dib squeal nervously, it was a funny little high pitched sound that would probably make any living creature snicker if it could.

"anyways do the words "Quando il gioco è finito, il re e pedone andare nella stessa scatola" mean anything to you?" asked Dib scrambling onto a desk and quickly typing away at a computer.

"not really, how'd you know it all?" asked Skoodge eyeing Dib suspiciously.

"I recorded it. See?" said Dib pointing to the third computer on his right, which played a video of Zim waking up.

"what the irk does it mean anyway?" huffed Skoodge a little annoyed at the human for not being a little more useful.

"uhhhhh..." Dib still a little shaken, typed away on his computer nervously.

"I- it means... when the game is over, both the king and the pawn go in the same box... what is that supposed to mean?" asked Dib turning to Skoodge.

the other irken stood still, his face scrunching a little as if in deep thought.

"I don't know what that's supposed to mean." said Skoodge a little disappointed.

"well, I don't know either, why Zim said it in the first place is what we need to find out." said Dib turning back to his computer, opening a few files and typing in information.

"ciao?" called out Zim.

"did you say something?" asked Dib turning away from a computer, Skoodge shook his head 'no'.

"then?" Dib was then interrupted by another noise.

"Skoodge? Dib? qualcuno può sentirmi?" said Zim a little louder now so the others could pay attention to him.

Dib and Skoodge were still staring at each other, blank expressions on their faces.

The two suddenly perked up and recognized the voice.

"ZIM!" they both shouted, turning their attention to the tired irken that was sitting up on the table.

"Zim you son of a embleer jalang!" shouted Skoodge at Zim, causing Dib to stare at him with much confusion.

"what?" asked Dib.

" Zim, aku akan membunuhmu sialan!" shouted Skoodge raising his fist in a fit of fury, completly ignoring the now annoyed and confused human.

' it must be the native irken language.' Thought Dib, 'good thing I'm recording this.'

"che cosa? Come ti permetti!"shouted Zim at Skoodge. As if he would understand.

Translation: :_WHAT? How dare you!_

(AN- guys, because I am having a little trouble with the language of irk, I'm using a little of lapine language, and some minor Japanese, and mostly Indonesian for the irken language. I call it lapindoneese! I know it's not very creative, but hey, might as well use the knowledge that I have acquired?)

"saya tidak tahu apa yang kita berteriak tentang!" shouted Skoodge severely confused.

Translation:_ I don't know what we're yelling about!_

"ho detto 'Come ti permetti!' comunque, non voi urlare contro di me il braccio del robot è il mio braccio robot va bene?" cried Zim angrily not really realizing that he was talking in a different language that was not really understandable to most at the moment.

Translation: _I said 'how dare you!' and don't YOU yell at me, my robot arm is your robot arm okay?_

"SHUT UP!" Growled Dib, who was annoyed at the moment. "What the heck is going on?"

"shut up I'm scolding this moron!" hissed Skoodge pointing at the irken who was now standing on the table.

"Idiota? idiota? sei l'idiota! IDIOTA!" shouted Zim now angry at his good friend.

"again, I don't know what we're yelling about! Talk normally!" cried Skoodge waving his arms in frustration.

Zim growled angrily, he was starting to get annoyed with his old academy chum and friend. what was he talking about? Zim was talking normally. And worst of all why was the almighty Zim stuck in an inferior, filthy human lab? surely irken technology would have- oh wait that's right the house was going into lock down.

immediately Zim came to that realization and slapped his forehead.

"Cosa stai ... che? che cosa è questo? Perché sto parlando in questo modo? cosa è successo?" said Zim now a little freaked out on the situation.

Translation: _what are you... wait, what the? what is this? why am I talking like this? what happened?_

Zim was starting to panic a little. Something must have happened to his PAK, something was definitely off... some new program must have been installed or deleted or damaged.

Zim then closed his eyes and started going through his memory drive. Every little thing he went through.

His memory, his dreams, his heart. His entire programming which was seen as unique.

"Zim?" asked Dib.

"He's processing again. Wait..." said Skoodge.

Zim then started to look a little sick...

"no ... NO ... il sogno ... si ... Miyuki ... mia bella ... ho amata ... Ho amato il sogno" he mumbled, he looked rather heartbroken and then a little relieved. he felt sad because he left the dream... the beautiful dream and Miyuki...the beauty... he loved it... he loved the dream. Even if he did not know how to love in the first place... that is the beauty of being a defect... you can love something... even if it isn't real. Every little thing can eventually love in its own way...

Zim loved the dream...

Zim then began to think... he wasn't paying attention to Skoodge... he was paying attention to Spork and Miyuki who were clear in Zim's mind.

He was looking into himself and eventually he found his former tallest.

"Zim-roo... what's wrong?" asked Spork, his emerald eyes twinkling a little in the light.

" I don't know..." said Zim a little frustrated...

"Zim... this world...I promise you... it is wonderful...you just need to overcome its insanity... you know what to do about the people...we all deserve to be free... you are unique." said Miyuki.

"I know what I have to do..." said Zim looking down.

Without noticing Zim then started to talk out loud, this time in plain English, the program must have been reset.

"I do... but the dream itself..." he sighed "was the most wonderful thing Zim has ever experienced... it disappoints Zim to have to leave it."

Then Zim's thoughts were interrupted by an annoying voice.

"finally you can talk English" said the annoying voice.

Zim looked up and then frowned a little, he really hated that voice.

"silence Dib." He growled.

"are you okay Zim?" asked Skoodge.

"a little out of place, but Zim is functioning at least, perché?" asked Zim rubbing his eyes a little, and frowning over the fact that Italian was now in his vocabulary.

What was Italian anyway? must be some stupid human language.

"good, because this is going to hurt like a mother." Said Skoodge raising his fist and smacking Zim square in the head right between his antennae.

and it hurt.

"you stoopid moron! You know how much you scared the living hraka out of me, Gir and Minimoose?" Skoodge shouted standing on his spider legs so he could look into Zim's stunned and watery eyes.

-Upstairs

"puuu pchuuu! Hehehehehehee! I like explody!" cried Gir happily as he and Gaz were playing a violet shooter game.

Apparently for the past few hours all Gir cared about was beating a very powerful foe...

"GRRRRR! NO Fair! someone is shouting! ugh! You are SO not getting me this time." Growled Gaz

-EXPLOOY-

"..."

Gir and Gaz just stared at Minimoose who was sitting on the couch with a controller in his stubby little paws.

"NYA!" he cried happily.

"I DEMAND A REMACH!" cried Gir throwing his remote at the little moose.

"HEY! Don't throw that it's expensive!" cried Gaz

-Back in le lab

"huh? Do ya? Do ya? Do ya? HUH? ANSWER ME!"screamed Skoodge at the top of his lungs, grabbing Zim by the shoulders and shaking Zim to the point where his ocular implants almost popped out of his head.

"Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-I-I-I-I-I-I-M-MMM-M-M-M I-I-I-IZ S-S-S-S-S-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-R-R-R-R-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y!" Said Zim as best as he could through his clattering teeth, and with a great amount of difficulty. It was hard for him to apologize sometimes.

"SORRY? You almost achieved suicide you stoopid OROKANA!" shouted Skoodge.

"Zim already knows, that he has much to live for now, what Zim did was no excuse, it is dishonorable, Zim is SORRY! NOW STOP INSULTING ZIM!" growled Zim rather annoyed.

"what were you thinking?" asked Skoodge.

"...when it was over, all Zim could think about was how much of a failure Zim was...how Zim was so blind to the oblivious, I knew that it was true but Zim denied it... so if everyone hates me... then no one will miss Zim if he dies yes? Zim has no true purpose..." said Zim rather quietly.

"no one hates you! We are both defectives! defectives that have been banished!" cried Skoodge.

"they hate you because you are short and ugly just as Zim is Skoodge. Your faulty PAK had nothing to do with it, at least you don't act like a defective, and when you do it is not as noticeable as my actions." Said Zim.

" it doesn't matter I still am! And no one hates you!" said Skoodge.

"oh really? Dib hates me, my own race hates me, my leaders hate me, the other hyuumans hate me, THE ENTIRE WORLD IS MY ENEMY SKOODGE!" Said Zim now angry. " and deep down I know that even my SIR unit hates me! MY OWN SIR UNIT!"

"Gir does not hate you!" said Skoodge a little stern one of his antennas twitching in anger and annoyance as he got of his spider legs and landed softly on the tile floor.

"doesn't he?" said Zim "he tried to kill me when he was in his serious mode, and even told me that I was stoopid and that he did not like me... he hates me... You all HATE me!"cried Zim in a fit of fury.

Dib, who was just standing there, suddenly felt a tight ball in his stomach. There was trouble.

"Then why the hell did we all try to help you then you FOOL! You are better than that Zim! You dumb moron!" cried Skoodge.

"Well too bad Skoodge, Zim is a defect! Besides I already know what to do, so stay out of Zim's way!" growled the smaller irken

Dib then felt the feeling intensify.

"Uh guys?" he said trying to interrupt the dueling irkens.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT!" shouted Skoodge

"Uhm guys?" said Dib trying to interrupt again.

"Oh SHUT UP hyuuman this is between me and suicidal Tim here!" hissed Skoodge pointing up at Zim who was standing on the table.

"WHO IS THIS TIM YOU SPEAK OF? WHO IS HE! ZIM DEMANDS TO KNOW!" shouted Zim.

"SHUT UP YOU OROKANA!" shouted Skoodge.

"ZIM IS NOT STOOPID!" cried Zim at the top of his lungs.

(AN- I would just like everyone to know that I, as author, have decided to give Zim a few simple organs... irkens in this story have two lungs (peparu) , a heart (goocoro), reddish pinkish blood (blood or darah, jv said that's how irken blood looks like, look it up and also, humans have Red blood due to oxygen, so on earth, Zim has reddish pink blood.) the squeedly spooch (I think it replaces the stomach and the intestinal systems) and such, I will not name anymore because A. I am uncomfortable naming certain organs or B. I just don't have the creativity to make up organ names right now.)

"What?" asked Dib tilting his head. this situation was confusing.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" shouted Skoodge, pointing at Dib who was surprised and confused still, and turned back to Zim " YOU ARE STOOPID ZIM! STOOPID, STOOPID STOOOOOOOOPID!"

"I KNOW YOU ARE BUT WHAT AM I?" shouted Zim.

"That… that was horrible!" said Dib.

"That was…anyways. YOU ARE AN IDIOT!" shouted Skoodge.

"ZIM MAY BE AN IDIOT, SKOODGE, BUT ZIM IS NOT ONE THING AND THAT IS AN IDIOT!" shouted Zim rather proudly...

"..."

"..."

no one spoke for about two seconds. Dib on the other hand was trying really hard not to burst into laughter, which probably wouldn't be the best action to take given the circumstances.

Zim's face suddenly went blank.

"wait." he said lifting his finger and letting an antenna fall in question.

"YOU ARE STOOPID! THIS IS LIKE TALKING TO SMEET!" Hissed Skoodge pulling his antennae.

"ZIM IS NO SMEET!" shouted Zim.

"**SILENCE!" **

The entire room froze as the trio glanced up to the lab's main entrance.

There standing with all her fury, was Gaz.

Her eye twitching, threatening to take life if possible.

"Your screaming is disturbing the peace, your voices enrage me and I have had enough of it, so I suggest that you boys kiss and make up before I make you all wish that you were NEVER BORN! Now fix the problem and STAY SILENT!" she hissed, slamming the door.

"Your sister unit is scary…" said Skoodge.

"You think?" said Dib, his gut finally relaxing.

"Zim?" asked Skoodge.

Zim once again was deep within his thoughts… the world hated him… but… he had to change it… he had to free them…

Miyuki…the dream…

"What is it about the dream you adore so much?" asked Miyuki.

" I don't know…When it was over, all Zim could think about was how this entire situation has given me sight, what we are, just its structure, and a place to momentarily house all the abstractions. It was a time to become conscious, it was a mystery, and Zim had been a part of that. It was a gift. Life was raging all around me, and every moment was magical. I loved all the people, and just interacting with them. That's what I love the most - connecting with the people. Looking back, that's all that really mattered. That's all that truly mattered." Said Zim out loud.

"What?" asked Dib.

"It's nothing. Thank you for tending to me Dib…Skoodge…" said Zim jumping off the table and walking out.

Skoodge and Dib looked at the irken as he ascended the stairs.

"What happened to him?" asked Skoodge.

"Don't look at me I didn't do anything." Said Dib inching away from Skoodge.

* * *

Zim looked into the living room, Gir looked happy sitting there on the couch, playing with Gaz and Minimoose.

"Gir? can you come here?" asked Zim.

"aw man!" said the little SIR unit putting the controller down.

" hurry back Gir, I don't want to lose to Minimoose again!" said Gaz.

"nya!" squeaked Minimoose.

"you're on!" said Gaz returning to the game.

Gir then stood in front of his master.

"yes master?" he asked, his eyes wide.

"gir... you like it here don't you? you like it yes?" asked Zim.

"yes!" chirped the little robot.

" Gir... do you hate me?" asked Zim, remembering the moment when he dreamed that Gir ran him over.

"..." the SIR unit did not respond.

" Gir answer me! do you hate me?" asked Zim again.

"I like tacos!" chirped the unit.

"do you hate me!" said Zim a little louder, capturing the attention of Gaz and Minimoose.

Gir looked at his master... he was silent...

Zim then sighed. " I guess that means yes huh? deep inside you hate me don't you?" said Zim turning away and heading towards the door.

"master?" asked the SIR unit tearing up.

"MASTER!" he called again, trying to follow.

"I am not your master remember? deep inside, you can remember what you almost did." said Zim opening the door.

"Pamit, Gir, it was a pleasure working with you sort of... but I guess you can't really say the same about me." said Zim walking out of the house and closing the door before Gir could follow. He had to do it... he had to say good-bye. he was not wanted here... not by anyone.

"MASTER!" shouted Gir, prying the door open, but Zim was gone, gir could not find him... and the SIR cried...

"what happened?" asked Dib who burst in from the labs. Skoodge right behind him.

"Gir, where's Zim?" asked Skoodge.

Gir didn't hear him, Gir was looking around, standing outside calling for his master at the top of his "lungs" so to speak.

he called and called.

"**MASTER!**"

perhaps Gir was advanced in his own way... the little robot had feelings... he was practically a metal human with a good dose of insanity and infancy...

Zim smiled at this thought...and then decided to get his personal belongings and just leave the people that hated him... he had to get rid of the people that would most likely not understand him... and were probably not even willing to try.

and so the SIR unit cried.

and the world soon became dark, and it started to rain... heavily.

* * *

phew, this chapter did not come out the way I wanted to either, but bear with me, I have tests and projects coming in constantly and I can't really keep up with this story, soon Zim will get into what I originally wanted him to get into... the gift he has and him joining the meekrobian war.

stuff like that, but also understand that I am trying to make a new Zim fan fiction that will cross over with coraline.

But I need some help on it.

I don't know if I should make Zim, Tak or Dib the main character.

but that will come soon. Skoodge's entry will be in here soon, then I'll try my best to put the next chapter together. but it will take a while.

if you have anything to say please review this story, I need some constructive criticism and I need to know if this story is understandable or if it needs to be edited.

well that's all folks, I'm going back to doing my homework.

REVIEW!

Zim: you suck.

you know what why don't you come down here Zim and let me stick a pole up your but turn you into a lollipop?

Skoodge: Lick. (:


	9. Chapter 9 Skoodge

Hola people!

Yeah so was sup?

...

Ok.

I DO NOT OWN INVADER ZIM.

Invader Poot: "chewing gum is really gross chewing gum I hate the most." words by Johnny Depp.

* * *

"my tallest...Look at the stars...look at the world you just conquered." said a voice... one that I knew...but then again... it's tone was so... odd... I couldn't recognize it at the same time...

"It's funny."

What is?

"I never noticed how beautiful the stars are... you think anyone noticed?"

I never noticed... but yes they are beautiful... pity...

"Stop talking!"

The voice, the one I knew suddenly sighed...and smiled.

"Let me ask you one last thing... it won't hurt I promise... what was Zim to you?"

What do you mean? You're my comrade... you're a soldier... a soldier with a promising future ahead of you... you are... my friend, I guess.

"And you are a machine."

What?

"Feelings pass right through you don't they? So cold and unforgiving in every choice you made... pure machine and soldier...maybe that's what let us trust you... maybe-"

I couldn't believe what he was saying... we can have certain emotions, such as annoyance, anger and respect... a certain form of happiness... but nothing that can make us weak... we cannot have true emotions can we?

"I don't need it... I need you to be strong... strong enough to do the one thing you've never done in your life... can you be strong enough to be... can you just be human?"

What? What are you thinking? You can't ask us or the tallests to be like an inferior species! How dare you! Why would you ask us that?

"If not for your sake then for all of us... if you could just allow yourself to feel... something... then maybe you wouldn't be a machine any longer."

at that moment all I could really do was just stare at Zim... look at him as he tried to cope with what he just discovered and what he just asked the tallests to do...to act like an inferior species...

I felt so pathetic...

But at some point I could probably understand Zim... I mean... humans... they can do what they want... they do as they please because they choose to... for us irkens... we don't have a choice unless we have high ranks or are taller...but still we have no emotion, no choice, no weaknesses, no guilt.

we irken have always been good for one thing... domination and war... the most enduring of practices... and the funny part is humans although stupid and destructive, they do not have something special that identifies them...nothing at all... they are very young...but to ask something older... superior to act like an inferior...

But what if it was the other way around?

I mean... humans... they fight... for what is theirs... just like we do... but they love... they can raise their own and sometimes... show a great display of mercy...

But still these humans are stupid... VERY STUPID.

But in that sense they are superior to us... because they have a heart... they have a choice... their memories cannot be erased... but at the same time they are very weak...

I don't know...

I don't even know what I am saying with this... but what tormented me about that day is that Zim was never the same...

He left us... and things just went downhill from there.

Gir eventually, became silent, he would always fall into this sadness when he wasn't being monitored or when he was alone, and he suffered in silence.

Minimoose missed his master, and would sometimes seem to wander about the house deep in thought...

Computer didn't remember...its hard drives were wiped clean and eventually it registered me as its master.

Something I wish never happened.

I eventually started changing too... I kept on having the feeling that someone was trying to reach me, to talk to me, and that it was someone familiar.

That voice...

Soon after, I started wondering if I was insane... I mean... I kept on seeing Zim's reflection in the monitors or in windows some times... I don't know... then

What really bothered me... when I was drafted for the Meekrobian war... I heard the voice again... this time a little more clearly... but I just... couldn't make it out...

Dib on the other hand was on "cloud nine"

What on irk is that supposed to mean? The clouds disappear, so how can one cloud be branded nine? And also clouds are just pure dust, gas and water. How could a woman be there if they won't be able to stand on it?

Oh well.

Dib was on this cloud. Soon after Zim left I found out that the Meekrob made him their ambassador while he was urinating in that educational facility called skool. Apparently they wanted to have earth as an ally, so earth would not be harmed or enslaved like the others. Not to mention, earth was highly polluted, so the filthy liquid would basically kill us due to our sensitive skin...

but the thing that angered the empire the most was the fact that the Meekrob had come into league with the Resisty, Lord Ner, whatever his name is, was their leader, I remember because I saw his little speech on Vort.

Apparently Zim had an open connection to INN, Irken News Network. This sort of surprised me, although Zim was stupid, he was smart in his own crafty way.

That fool...

I miss him...

Even after I reunited with him... he was never the same... he became... different... he had different thoughts...

Even now I can still feel his prescience...

I wonder...

What have the humans done to you? What did that one human do to you? What does Miyuki have to do with this...

Why do you keep on saying that you are...Hyuuman?

How can you?

How can you act outside your programming?

Are you acting outside your programming?

Is that why you changed?

Are you...hyuuman?

Are you like them?

Zim?

You have the thing don't you? The simple things that set us free yes?

Zim can you hear me?

"What do defects have that irkens do not possess?"

I do not know...

"One word."

What word?

"A word that does not exist."

What? Of course it exists! It's a word!

"Not to irkens."

What?

"The word that only defects have."

What is that word?

"One word."

One word.

"Choice."

When we finally came to see, we became sane, and wandered into the insane world that consumed the sanity.

I am me.

I am Skoodge, Hoo- aah!

* * *

Yo every one, this is Skoodge's entry and yeah I know it sucks but I originally wanted skoodge to talk about Zim a little more, but that would give away too much information on the story and well I just couldn't do that.

So yeah

Read and review people.

Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon.

I've been working on it so it will be better.

LOL INN look familiar to anyone yes?


	10. Chapter 10 Society is a Fraud

Chapter 10

Society is a Fraud.

Rose: "The test of the morality of a society is what it does for its children."

Nny: Words by Dietrich Bonhoeffer

Zim: So how is that working out for you?

Nny: What do you mean?

Zim: Society.

Rose: I think society is nothing but the subject of humanities fear, intolorance and ignorance, but then again, I think most life is like that, I think allot of lives have the same type of society.

Zim: so what has society brought to it's children.

Nny: Well you heard her, Fear, Intolorance and Ignorance.

Rose: Or in that case, Corruption.

Zim: Hmmm.

* * *

Zim looked around the city, he felt safe and warm as he was being carried on a woman's shoulders. Her red hair would move in the wind and would give off the smell of beer and strawberries.

She was the Woman.

Zim enjoyed her presence as she walked with her four friends.

Each one was strange, and they all had something to say to each other in the conversation they were holding.

Zim was just the person watching.

The person watching the movie as the characters have holy moments, thoughts and ideas that the audience will probably never be able to hear.

It was a new hobby he had. Something that he had grown accustomed to because of the Woman.

So Zim listened.

"If the world that we are forced to accept is false and nothing is true, then everything is possible," said the Woman walking alongside her friends.

"On the way to discovering what we love, we will find everything we hate, everything that blocks our path of what we desire," said a man, his blond hair moving in the air. The Blond man.

"The comfort will never be comfortable for those who seek what is not on the market." said a Man with a weird hair cut, "A systematic questioning of the idea of happiness," he said. The Man.

"We'll cut the vocal chords of every empowered speaker. We'll yank the social symbols through the looking glass we'll devalue society's currency," said a dark skinned man. The man with the Dull voice

"To confront the familiar," said another man, this man had a funny British accent. The British voice.

"Society is a fraud so complete and venal that it demands to be destroyed beyond the power of memory to recall its existence," said the Woman.

"Where there is fire, we will carry gasoline," said the Man with the weird haircut.

The group turned a corner and continued to walk among the crowds of people, continuing their conversation and keeping blank faces.

"To interrupt the continuum of everyday experience and all the normal expectations that go with it," said the British voice.

"To live as if something actually depended on one's actions," said the Dull voice.

"To rupture the spell of the ideology of the commodified consumer society so that our repressed desires of a more authentic nature can come forward," said the Man.

"To demonstrate the contrast between what life presently is and what it could be," said the Blond man.

"To immerse ourselves in the oblivion of actions and know we're making it happen," said the Woman.

"There will be an intensity never before known in everyday life to exchange love and hate, life and death, terror and redemption, repulsions and attractions," said the Blond man.

"An affirmation of freedom so reckless and unqualified, that it amounts to a total denial of every kind of restraint and limitation," said the Dull voice.

Zim smiled a little as he heard the conversation.

Society was a fraud, all everyone had to do was to truly look at it and finally see all its faults, and lying beliefs.

* * *

Zim felt the Woman move her head. Her blue eyes looking up at something. The other four men looked up and followed her steady gaze.

"Hey, old man, what you doin' up there?" asked the Woman with a kind and curious voice.

"Well, I'm not sure," answered the Old Man.

"You need any help getting down, sir?" asked the Man.

"No, don't think so," said the Old Man scratching his head.

"Stupid bastard," sighed the Blond man.

"No worse than us. He's all action and no theory. We're all theory and no action," said the Woman "What do you think Zimmy?" she asked.

Zim inhaled her scent and smiled.

"I say all humans are procrastinators, even the ones that have no selfishness," said Zim with a soft smile.

The group smiled at him and continued to walk the streets of New York.

It is August.

It is August 29th.

* * *

Hey everyone, sorry about the small chapter, but to tell the truth the original was way too long. so this is just a small moment that Zim shares with some characters that will be coming up in the next chapter.

Rose- The Woman

Johnny/ Nny- The Man (He is from JTHM, he does not belong to me but he is going to be used in this story)

Tucker- The Dull Voice

Gavin- The British Voice

Max- The Blond Man.

So as you can see this part in particular takes place in the summer, the next chapter takes place a little before this, and as you can see, Zim is in New York.

Once again sorry for the short update.

Please review and tell me what you think.

yours truly

-Sakiko of soleana


	11. Chapter 11 HCITTBW

Hey everyone this is sakiko of soleana, updating to you people LIVE IN NEW YOR-

Zim: Get on with it.

Fine, I do not own Invader Zim and I most definately do not own the Beatles.

so withought further adue.

The Prodigy continues

Also: I will be showing a preview of my new fanfiction, so tell me what you think.

* * *

Zim: "Lo que hacemos por nosotros mismos muere con nosotros. Lo que hacemos por los demás y del mundo, permanece y es inmortal."

Nny: "what we do for ourselves dies with us. what we do for others and the world, remains and is immortal." words by Mason Albert

Zim: dedicated to Albert Pine.

* * *

chapter 10

He Came In Through The Bathroom Window

* * *

- Heart of Midlothian

- the Massive: Main Chamber

"Long distance communicator, online."

"Good, contact Zim's base." Said Purple, hovering impatiently around the main chamber, his antennae twitching in annoyance.

something was up and Zim was involved, he had to be.

"My Tallest, the little defect-"

"Call Zim and obey your tallest! if you don't I will personally throw you out the airlock!" said Purple harshly at a navigator.

"Very well my tallest."

Purple continued to hover around waiting for the small irken to pick up and answer.

"- Hello?" asked a voice, an image suddenly filling the screen. it was poor quality.

was the computer locked or something?

"Skoodge? why is this thing lagging? and where's Zim, I need to talk to him. or are you in on the conspiracy too? huh? huh?" asked Purple, paranoid.

"My Tallest? what are you calling for? and what conspiracy? if there was one against you why should I care, I am a defective little Shorty too apparently, even after I stook my neck out for you ungrateful brats!"said Skoodge angrily.

"How dare you speak to your tallest that way!" shouted Purple, outraged.

"You are NOT my tallest! now what do you want? you want to see me cry and beg for you like a newborn smeet?" snarled skoodge, his antennae dropping down to a dangerous level.

"watch your tongue you fat lard! Go get Zim! He's hacking into my PAK!" shouted Purple.

"well good luck to whoever is hacking your PAK, maybe they can put a little sense into it!" hissed Skoodge.

Purple could hear the engineers, drones and navigators gasp.

"You- Never mind, tell Zim to get on NOW! He's doing something! He's in my head! I can't-"

Purple groaned in frustration.

He saw Zim standing in front of him, where was that? it looked like a white porch or staircase of some kind

_"I had a friend once who told me that the worst mistake that you can make is to think you are alive, when you're really asleep in life's waiting room."_

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Shouted Purple clutching his antennae.

"My Tallest you really shouldn't-"

"MY TALLEST!"

"WHAT?" Snapped Purple.

"Zim... he's in your head, to you keep seeing him, and do you keep feeling his presence somehow?" Asked Skoodge, his eyes wide with hope.

"what?" Purple lowered his hands.

"hang on... you've been feeling it to?" Asked Skoodge.

"what?" Purple then felt Zim again, this time he felt a little hurt, and tired.

"you felt it too, didn't you?" asked Skoodge.

"what's going on... where is Zim?" asked Purple.

and all he got for a response was...

Silence.

_the worst mistake that you can make is to think you are alive, when you're really asleep_

* * *

Earth, Streets of New York City

"ah!" Zim struggled to get back up, the rain blurring his vision and the danger approaching quickly.

what's the matter Zim?

why can't you move?

"COME BACK HERE!"

Never.

Zim, in panic, got back up and ran as fast as his legs could carry him, turning a corner and knocking over some trash cans.

"COME BACK HERE!"

Zim continued to run away from the danger that was chasing him, knocking over anything that could stop it.

He hated this place, he hated the people, he hated the humans, and he hated the world, just like the world hated him.

"DON' THINK YA CAN GET AWAY! I WILL GET YA!"

Zim whimpered as the rain hit his skin.

escape.

ESCAPE.

**ESCAPE!**

* * *

Tuesday 2, July.

Johnny continued to stare at the ceiling. Mildly listening to the conversation happening nearby and wondering about his little next door neighbor, what's his name...

Todd.

That was his name...

Johnny closed his eyes and started thinking about his little friend, and that bear he had.

Lying bear.

The things it said.

"Nny dear, come, I've brought you your cherry drink," said a soft voice.

"Hm?" Johnny looked up at his friend. His favorite cherry drink resting in the her pale hands.

"Thanks." he mumbled taking the drink from her.

She only smiled and walked over to a group of men sitting around a small yin-yang coffee table.

Rose.

Her name is Rose.

"you know rose you should really take more control of certain situations," said a male voice with a British accent.

Gavin.

The Brittish boy was Gavin.

"Hey, that's not fair! The other day I wanted some soup, and there was none in the apartment. What did I do? I went to the friggin' store and got some soup! If that's not taking charge of a situation I don't know what is," said the woman now known as Rose.

Johnny ignored them and continued to stare at the ceiling. He didn't know for how long though until he heard something about the rent.

"You guys gotta pay up soon," mumbled Rose.

"Psh, srew the rent, I'm buying a new guitar," said a dull voice.

Johnny yawned and tried to ignore dull voiced Tucker. That boy was always into music.

Music and girls.

"Will you stop buying guitars? You don't even play them!" said Gavin.

"Well the only one here that does know how to play a guitar is Rose, Bow chicka bow wow!" said Tucker, laughing out loud to his own double entendre.

"ugh, shut up Tucker," groaned Rose.

"Hey Rose, I heard you have a sister, Bow chicka- who's a twin! Bow wow!" said Tucker.

Johnny groaned and returned to his little game of watch the ceiling.

He was so into it he actually started to see pictures forming.

"Hey Max, MAX!" called Tucker.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?~" shouted a complaining voice, snapping Johnny out of his little trance with the ceiling.

"Come on Rose is going to tell us one of her stories," said Tucker, moving a chair so the guy known as Max could sit down.

Max.

The all out surfing American boy.

Blond.

"oh crap these are awsome," said Max.

Johnny yawned and closed his eyes, sipping on his cherry drink with a straw.

For the time being, he was just enjoying his cherry drink.

He was in a way 'free' now.

"Rose you always have these wacky adventures," said Max, opening what would probably be a soda or beer can.

"Peh, tell me about it," said Rose chuckling "I have so many stories, I could probably write a book about it."

Johnny smiled a little as he heard Rose sigh, the funny thing was, she was only twenty one and she had probably done more crazy things than a regular hung-over twenty one year old bachelor would have.

Johnny sometimes questioned whether or not her stories were true, but he did know one thing. they were entertaining.

"okay, I was actually with a guy when he was struck by lightning, my friends and I were driving from Alabama to uh, new Orleans and it started raining." said Rose.

Johnny could already hear the some laughter.

" and lightning actually struck near my car and we were like "ahhh!" and we swerved, I lost control of my car and I drove it into a ditch, and my friends and I get out and I freaking hitchhiked to a gas station and I go up to the counter thing and I go "hey I just wrecked my car" and I need to get a tow from this guy and he goes, " I don't go out in the rain, I've had bad times," and I was like, " I don't know what that means, but seriously sir it's your job you gotta help me" and uh, he goes "Fuh.." you know that frustrated sigh?" said Rose.

"I can imagine this guy being the typical manly tow truck man, jeez," said Tucker

"and he was you know with his little bass pro hat and his huge beard!"said Rose laughing.

"hahaha! watch him have like, on the wall like the tow-mans creed," laughed Gavin

"Ha I can see that you know always wear a hat, ya gotta help stupid teens. Even if it's raining," said Max

"Kill templars," said Rose causing the room to burst into laughter.

"So moving on, this guy, he goes and he gets in his tow truck and I get into his tow truck and I ask "so, why do you hate the bad weather so much?" and he goes " my sisters kid got struck by lightning at the beach," and I go "oh wow, dude I'm so sorry is she okay?" and he was like "NOPE." and I go "well, you know what they say lighting never strikes twice in the same place!" and he goes, "my brother got killed by lighting."

As soon as Rose finished her sentence the room burst with laughter.

"Dude you HAD to ask, man I feel so sorry for that guy but you had it coming Rose!" laughed Max.

Even Johnny had to snicker.

"shut up, so I go, "oh, okay," and that shut me up and then were driving down to where my car was and my car is gone. The water took it down and now all you can see from my car is uh, a little bit of the roof and the antenna that had like a jack in a box ball or something," said Rose.

'That is totally something Rose would have…' though Johnny, taking another sip at his drink.

the people laughed.

"but eventually he's able to pull the car out of this huge ditch, then he goes to like, move the cable, and fucking lighting strikes, right there and all of a sudden I hear the guy scream and he's on the ground holding his arm like, his right shoulder, it didn't hit him, but it hit so close I guess it charged all the freakin' metal around it, he gets up and he just looks at me like with the **maddest** eyes ever," said Rose, nervously laughing as she remembered the look the supposed man gave her

"i'm surprised he didn't electro punch you there," said Gavin.

The room started laughing again.

"and the guy just starts walking away from my car and I walk up to him and i go " how much do i owe you sir, how much do i owe you?" and he just looks at me and I'm holding my wallet out and he put his hand in my wallet and took every bit of money that i had in there and just walked away with it!" said Rose laughing, "he took two hundred dollars!"

everyone in the room including Johnny either chuckled or laughed at Rose's story.

"_**AHHHHH**_!"

The room suddenly tensed.

"what the hell was that?" asked Rose.

"I don't know. Hey Nny, can you look out the window please?" asked Gavin.

Rose then ran to her room mumbling something about a baton.

Johnny stood up from the couch and set his cherry drink down on a coffee table, as he did so a small boy suddenly appeared by the bathroom window, hitting his head on the frame and falling into the tub.

"OW!" he cried getting up quickly and crawling out of the tub, his skin was burnt and it looked as if it were smoking somehow.

The boy had funny looking green skin, with no nose or ears for that matter, maybe it was a skin condition? He had on a long black coat and a fedora that covered his messy hair and somewhat hid his big blue eyes.

"hello, hello, who are you?" asked Gavin, getting up from his chair.

The boy looked up in shock, holding on to the hat that was on his head.

A little grey fedora.

"Zim," he said with his eyes wide.

"and uh, where are you from Zim?" asked Tucker.

Zim shook his head and sighed.

"No where," he said sadly.

"and uh, before no where?" asked Tucker.

Zim sighed and waved his hand.

"Ohio, and I was living with this couple, a few blocks from here one of them is a drug addict," said Zim with a sigh.

Johnny then walked over to the bathroom and looked around a few cabinets.

"did the junkie do that to you?" asked Gavin, referring to Zim's black eye.

"Hmph, what can Zim say," said Zim.

"Dammit this neighborhood keeps getting worse!"

Rose came back in, a long black baton wielded in her hand, she was about to strike when she noticed that Zim was only a child.

"where'd he come from?" she asked with a soft smile.

"he came in through the bathroom window," said Johnny handing Zim a towel.

"thanks," Zim whispered.

* * *

The group of people he just found. who were they?

The apartment which he just crawled into was... strange, just like the city.

The walls had writing on it, certain random things such as " how's it goin' BURNIE?" "HELLO." "STOP MAKING BABIES" and "FIST PUMP!" all of them written in a style or upside down.

The people inside were even stranger.

There was a man named Gavin, he was from this weird place called London. He had a funny accent, he sounded a little like Tak, only he was human, taller, paler than normal, with long black hair that reached his ears, kind of like one of those Beatle singers and deep black eyes.

The other was named Johnny, but for some reason everybody called him 'Nny', boy was he skinny, and tall and pale, with black eyes and a mess of hair.

weirdest, scariest and most aggressive one of all.

(AN-like in the comic only without the new haircut.)

The third man was really dark skinned and had jet black hair with light brown eyes, he was really skinny and tall, his name was Tucker.

He was called black or Afreecan-Amereecan.

He was like Spork in a way

the fourth man was named Max, he was rather built and tan, with large blue eyes and dark blond hair, what was it called? oh right, it was called dirty blond.

The fifth person shocked Zim the most.

She was his favorite

her name was Rose.

She was like Miyuki.

Mia bella.

The woman was very tiny compared to the men, short enough for Zim to hug her waist, tall enough for looking at someone in the eyes.

She was pale, too pale, with long waist length red hair, and big blue eyes, like a character from a Japanese animation.

She was… what was it… uhh Hee- span-nick?

second weirdest, but the kindest.

"what's your name?" was the first thing she asked.

"what?" asked Zim.

"Name? Nombre?" she said, placing her hands on her hips, waiting for Zim to answer.

"Zim," said the irken looking up at the woman with wide eyes.

"hmmm, Zim…" she repeated.

"I know that look, your thinking of taking him in aren't you?" asked Johnny, glaring at the female.

"Well why not? thats how I got all of you?" she said, "besides, remember what I always say about helping others."

The men groaned.

"Typical Rose," sighed Gavin.

"welcome to the family," said Max, lifting up a can of beer.

Who knew that these people actually…

* * *

Phew, well I'm ending it there, I am so not writing anymore, so enjoy the update, and here is the preview! Its a work in progress on Megamind.

This was actually my mans idea, but I'm not 100% sure I'll do it sooooo hopefully.

TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

* * *

Assure a Smile (title is in progress)

"So tell me, why do you love Metro Man?"

"W-what?"

"Not the love for another, I'm talking about why you accept him. Why do you all love Metro Man? Why does Smallvile adore Superman?"

"What are you talking about? they're heroes, of course we accept him!"

"Your wrong Roxanne. Why do you hate Megamind? Why do you love Metro Man?"

"I just said it, we all hate Megamind because he is a villan, Metro Man is the hero! That-"

"Wrong. What if Megamind were the hero? what if both sides were neutral? what if Megs had a better childhood? Don't you know that your precious little hero actually caused Megamind to become what he is now? Did you?"

"I-"

"Of course you didn't, because from the very begining you judged him. Why? because he was different. Every sentient and wise creature believes that their species is the best, beleiving that everyother is infirior, including themselves. Avatar? District 9? Humans are supirior and deserve equality? Fantastic Planet? All of you are human correct? Then why is it that 'White Men' segragated 'Colored People'? Why did the Hutu and the Tootsies suddenly clash? Why? Because they were different. Humanity is so based on judgement and fear, on supiriority that you even put yourselves down. All of you are young, ignorant and violent creatures, you have much to learn. Back then, If a 'White' woman loved a 'Colored' man, it would be considered a sin. So now, if I were to say that I love Megamind, I would be cast out, like a leper, because he is an alien, because he is different. Despite the fact that he is just as 'human' and you and I are. So what of Metro Man? He is alien too. An alien with powers I might add. So I ask again,why do you love such a dangerous creature? "

"I..I"

"At a loss of words miss Ritchie? Hmph. It all comes back down to supiriority. To the fact that you humans like things that look like you. Tell me why is it that certain couples sometimes look like siblings or look like each other?"

Roxane shook her head.

"I- I don't know."

"Because, we are all, secretly narcissist. If something acts human, if something looks human, then to love that thing or person, is not a sin."

"y-your wrong!"

"Am I? Why do you love Metro Man, why do you accept him in public? Would you accept him if he were green and tiny? with little antennae?"

Roxane didn't respond.

"The reason why you love Metro Man is because he LOOKs human, he acts human, and he is basically a god that protects you. When this city no longer needs him, he will be cast off. Like Megs. But then again, this is just opinion and ideas that I have. I am entitled to it. So what do you think about all of this?"

"I think you spend way to much time with yourself."

"That is true, but I also think I spend too much time around books, when that happens you formulate all sorts of ideas, but then again, this was just an opinion. It doesnt mean it's true."

"Like I said, way to much time."

* * *

Okay you guys Please tell me what you think!

LOVE  
SAKIKO!


	12. Chapter 12 Invader Poot

Hey everybody this is sakiko of soleana reporting live from an I-pad.

Yes everyone my computer, sadly is still a bust, and yes I know that I havent updated in a while.

And well, I just wanted to say that I am sorry for not updating, hence the virus and the fact that I have adopted a new fanfiction that apparantly is taking up alot of my time, not to mention my internet is failing and writers block has plagued me.

But nonetheless, I really wanted to update, so without further adue, an update to the prodigy.

* * *

Invader Zim: Oly Oly Oxen Free!

Gaz: All in for the free!

Lard Nar: We're all free!

* * *

- The Massive, Heart of Midlothian

"My Tallest...My Tallest...Look at the stars...Look at the world you just conquered...It's funny, I never noticed how beautiful the stars are...you think anyone noticed?"

I think we all remember that day...The last episode of "Invader Zim: Stupid Defective"

All of us were in the Massive's eating area, at the edge of our seats, waiting, hoping for Zim crying in tears like a usless smeet, screaming in agony, but no... None of us ever expected this kind of response... Nothing like this...

I think it affected all of us...

Instead of receiving a good ending, what we got was a war, a rebelion and an ill Tallest...

Almighty Tallest Purple was not right after that day... soon after...Some other Irkens weren't right either...Myself included...

I could see...strange things...

I remember looking up at those stars that day and something died in me...a concience of something that gets in the way...

"Stop Talking!" shouted Tallest Red at Zim.

Zim only smiled at our tallest and gave him a strange look.

"Let me ask you one last thing... it won't hurt I promise... what was Zim to you?"

Your a defect. A usless and disposable Irken that should have his life deleted from the Control Brians' memories.

"And you are a machine."

Thats when I felt it...somthing moved...something happened that second. When Zim began talking.

"Feelings pass right through you don't they? So cold and unforgiving in every choice you made... pure machine and soldier...maybe that's what let us trust you... maybe-"

I shut my eyes, concentrating on the abnormality that suddenly surged within me.

I didnt like it... then, I remember that the room filled with my kind gasped.

"I don't need it..." said Zim

"How dare he!"

"You do need your tallest!"

"That defect!"

"Curse his name!"

"May he die."

I looked up at the screen and looked into Zim's eyes.

"I need you to be strong," he sighed,"strong enough to do the one thing you've never done in your life... can you be strong enough to allow yourself to be..."

This is when our war began.

"Can you just be human?"

_Can you just be human?_

_Just be human?_

_Be human?_

_Be human?_

_Be human?_

_Human?_

* * *

**BE HUMAN**

* * *

And for one last moment...I was Irken...

* * *

Hey guys, sorry for the long wait but yeah, my computer is completely fried and I've been working on another fanfiction. Hopefully I'll update soon and put in the first war scene.

well I send my love to everyone

Sakiko

REVIEW!


	13. Chapter 13 New Orleans

Hey everyone I know it's been a long time since I've updated. Sorry but, school, graduation, husband, I found a kitten that I FINALLY found a home for. And I lost my internet for a while.

The story of Gavin and Rose isn't mine, this is actually an experience and story made by none other than Geoff and Griffin Ramsey.

Also.

Blame the writers block.

WARNING: this chapter has some swearing (F-word is mentioned and so is the D-word)

thank you.

* * *

Zim: Hey you know that quote that we stated earlyer? "The things we do for ourselves dies with us, but whatever we do for others is eternal?" I don't know...I think its good.

Nny: so... do you think that's true?

Zim: depends.

Rose: I think it's true. the people that take action leave a legacy, pass it on to one another and eventually that leaves a chain reaction, a butterfly effect in a way you know? "What I did made history" or " I did that and I changed part of the world" or "I changed a part of someone's life". Thats a cool thought you know?

Zim: so you think it's true.

Rose: I_ know_ it's true.

Zim: ah really? how so?

Rose: *points towards Nny* if it wasn't for rosa parks or martin luther or our forefathers who decided to disobay and stand up against curruption, do something for someone else, Nny and I wouldn't be able to walk into a building without being selfishly discriminated. these _white_ **men** always live in fear, and they still do, they fear what they can't control. they fear what doesn't _look_ like them. Why do you think everyone loves Superman or Metroman despite the fact that they are different? that they're _not human_? It is because they _LOOK_ human. So for a human, to love something that looks like a human is not a sin.

Nny: did i ever tell you how much i _hate_ you?

Rose: why?

Nny: because you're a young smart ass... what the hell is that?

Rose: you don't have to be old to be smart. And i don't call my opinions smart or wise, i just think of them as observations, then i put my thoughts into them. Besides. This is my life. I'm only responsible for what I say, not for what you or others understand. Some say society is good, I say it's bad. Its a ying-yang situation, sometimes the best answer is ' i don't know' and all you can do is live life to the fullest. not with money, money just ruins and corrupts everything. but with love and giving. leaving actions to pass on and create something new. leave a legacy. some thing eternal, because we are all part of something bigger, we are part of the universe. Which in part...is my idea and opinion.

Nny: exactly what i mean.

Tucker: I love you guys, you know tha'?

Rose: what _is_ love?~

Tucker: Baby, don' hurt me~

Nny: shut up, I hate that song.

Rose: you know we just totally went off the subject and the quote right?

Tucker: who cares, right Zim?

Zim: Love. The most _painful_, most _wonderful_ and most _defineless_ emotion there is.

Nny: HA!

Rose: Love, the most undefined emotion to ever _exist_.

* * *

Zim: "you know what love is? Love is scrubbing _puke_ off the floor when your stupid friend doesn't know when to stop drinking, and scrubbing puke out of his hair only to have him laugh in your face. Not even a "thank you"...You know, if I wasn't so busy taking care of you guys and smashing things **I** would have taken over the world. Right Zim?"

Dib: "What a great freaking "family" I have."

Gaz: Words by Rose Lovat. _Mother_ of five.

* * *

August 30'th (one year later...)

"A family is a place where minds come in contact with one another. If these minds love one another, the home will be as beautiful as a flower garden. But if these minds get out of harmony with one other it is like a storm that plays havoc with the garden," said Rose, the land lady with a soft humm as she cooked breakfast for her "family".

Zim who was still getting used to to the idea to being in Rose's "family", sat quetly on the counter watching his... _friend_ cook.

Apparently Rose, the landlady was an exelent cook. Although she did screw up every now and then, Zim had slowly started to think of the odd human was a more of a mother figure than the typical land lady. She always seemed to be caring for anything that would walk or crawl through her apartment door.

Or through the bathroom window in Zim's case.

She was, like it or not, in a way Zim's _mother_. She along with the men that lived in the apartment brought out the things in Zim that had long been forgotten.

A feeling that had long been _eliminated_ and _burried,_ deep within the Pak's memory units.

Zim figured it was that mutual liking between family members...that filial thing that humans would talk about on tv or whatever.

"Back then I lived in Miami, you know in Florida? America's wang? Anyways, since I was working in a restaurant called Mango Bay. Great place, I was one of the cooks there, afterwords they let me go to some culinary academy called CIA, only three in this world exist, one in Texas, one here in New York and one someplace called Singapore. Anyways- since I was working in a restaurant, I just developed the tallent for cooking and ended up loving it. You know? I was working up, living the highlife, studying to be a _lawyer_...but you know...I just thought, "_I love seeing people **smile**_," I actually loved cheering people up and watching them enjoy themselves and enjoying my food. So I thought "I_ can't change the world...but hey let me change at least a small part of it...with my cookies_," sounds corny but hey, it's me."

Zim chuckled as he listened to Rose.

"Yo Zim, you're not allergic to eggs are you? Just meat right?" asked Rose, flipping an omelet into a plate.

"Zim get's noxious, but eh~" said Zim with a shrug.

"Alrigh', I'll just make you some toast and my famous powdered donuts, lot's o' carbs," said Rose who was now working on cooking some bacon. The meat sizzling as she placed them in a pan over the stove.

Zim only smiled as he watched her. It's been a year now since he came to live here...and for now...He has gotten comfortable and had started to forget about what happened in his home. Forgeting the people he dealt with, the Irkens that he reported to, his half-forgoten dream.

That half fogoten dream. His half-forgoten selfish personality...

Five months since Zim stopped hiding himself from Rose, Johnny, Gavin, Max and Tucker. Johnny, or Nny as he was called already knew about Zim since the moment he saw the young irkens burnt skin and skin coloration. Somehow Nny had been abducted by aliens before at some point. He knew how to tell the difference between a human and an alien in a second.

Also Rose tried to give him a bath that same night with the _regular_ water humans used.

Man did that **_burn_**.

"So Zimmy my love, you wanna take a drive today? It's a really nice day," sighed Rose.

Just because she didn't really feel like it, Rose decided to skip work, call in sick and 'hang' in her home.

"Hey Rosey! Here's a curse for you, may all your bacon burn!" laughed Max, coming into the kitchen in his red and white polka-dot boxers. His blonde locks tangled and spread in various directions. Bed hair.

"Shut up Max!"laughed Rose, flinging a onion peice at the boy.

"OW! my eye!"

* * *

Zim relaxed in the back seat of Rose's Jeep.

Tucker, the dark-skinned man was asleep to the left of Zim, snoring softly as Rose drove, through the city that never sleeps.

Gavin, otherwise known as 'The Brit' was in the passenger seat, awake and laughing and talking away. After a few months of living with these strange people Zim had come to like The Brit's accent, along with gaining favor with Rose.

Gavin was somewhat a likable character at the most, a little annoying at times... but still likable.

" You know Zim. Back in the day, I was working in some office down in New Jersey, working long hours, didn't even have time to eat or sleep properly. I was on the ramen noodle diet for almost six months, I couldn't take it. So one night I was at the hospital because I didn't eat at all, I had an ulcer in my stomach. So once I got out, I took my probiotics, and well...the company that I was working with went bankrupt. So with nothing to do I finally looked at myself. I was miserable, but I had everything. Nice apartment, great accessories, but I never had a chance to use them. I was...working hard...living well, in accessory...but miserable. It's not like the teley or the movies make it seem. It's hard to reach comfort and happiness in this world," said Gavin, explaining his life to Zim as Rose drove out of the city.

"So one day I took off...left work, left home, left everything without warning. I ended up by the Brooklyn bridge... just staring at the waters. That's how I met Rose. Ten years ago... Funny. My life has never been this bizarre or fun since she said 'Hi' to me the first time," laughed the Brit.

"You remember what I told you the first time I met you?" asked Rose, a mischievous smile spreading on her full lips.

"What did you say?" asked Zim, curious as he watched the city from the back seat window.

"Do you ever wonder why we're here?" said Rose, giggling.

"That was so strange too she was just standing there and she just asked me that as she was walking by!" said Gavin laughing.

In the car everyone was having a good time.

* * *

An hour had already passed.

Zim watched the city move and start to dissapear around him as Rose drove and held a conversation with the dark haired, dark skinned, dull voiced man.

Tucker, now awake and laughing.

Zim listened.

"Yeah, so you know I got to see New Orleans in a way I never saw it before which was sober," laughed Rose, her red hair turning and tumbling through the wind. The car finally speeding up as it drove out of the city and into the highway.

Tucker laughed and got comfortable in his seat, rolling up the window slightly in oder to hear Rose's story.

As usual she had some tale to tell.

"Oh Rose you're telling _that_ story?" said Gavin nervously.

"Ugh, Your lucky that I love you, Gav. You really are. Okay so here's what happened, I was responsible for keeping Gavin alive," said Rose with an annoyed tone.

Zim chuckled slightly along with Tucker and Gavin.

"It was my first time in new orleans so.." said Gavin with a light shrug. An embarrassed blush coating his cheeks.

"And he had the quitisential new orleans experience," said Rose, honking the cars horn at some driver that cut her off.

"so basically Gavin was just running head-long into walls and you were pretty much trying to prevent him-" laughed Tucker his sentence being cut off by an embarrassed Gavin.

"pretty much I-I'll give you a little-" laughed Gavin nervously.

"Did you get a lot of beads?" asked Zim, trying to urge the story on, "You know put 'em into a little bag and bring them back."

"No, No, 'cuz most people start drinking in new orleans around ten or eleven pm. But Gavin was asleep well before then," said Rose.

"That is not true! there were people at like eight thirty in the morning walking around with hand grenades, so I don't even-"

"Hand grenades?" asked Zim, interrupting Gavin's protests.

"That's like the yard, tall drinks right?" asked Tucker, his attention turned to the window.

"yeah," said Gavin.

"Oh is that what that is? Nice," said Tucker.

"yeah," said Gavin, trying to get into the subject of drinks, "they sell that in Vegas-"

"So the first night we're there," said Rose, continuing with the story, earning a silent "Darnit," from Gavin, "we went out early had a little bite to eat. Gavin got drunk, we went back to the hotel, then he passed out," she sighed.

"HA HA you're such a _romantic_. At heart!" laughed Tucker, poking Gavin on the shoulder.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Rose, confused.

Zim snorted. EVERYONE in the house knew that Gavin had a...what did the humans call it? Ah, yes a "crush" on Rose. Sadly, the red haired human was about as clueless as Gir...

Zim sighed at the thought of his old companion. He wondered what the little SIR unit was doing now.

"I stayed up all night like watching tv, because you know-"

"you could have gone out again-" said Gavin, interrupting Rose, and bringing Zim back into the conversation.

"Eh- Ah-un know. Anyways, the next night or the next day we get up, get out, we walk around Uh... I don't know if you know this about Gavin, but if your in a new town, it's a fucking requirement of our freindship that we have to go to the ghost tour, for that town," sighed Rose.

"well- yeah," said Gavin, shrugging his shoulders.

"everywhere we go," said Rose, her tone frustrated.

"Obviously," said Tucker with a smile.

"How many towns have ghost tours?" asked Zim, curious.

"Alot of towns, alot of cities," said Gavin, "most cities do."

"yeah," said Rose, with a shrug.

"huh," said Zim, looking out the window again. The city was long gone, now there was just highway and the remaining touches of outskirts.

"So we, kill some time until the ghost tour starts, the way they do these deals is that they put 'em in a bar, so that you get drunk before the ghost tour and then half way through they stop at the bar again, so you can take a leak and uhh...drink some more and then you finish the ghost tour. So Gavin's drinking. You know. _ALOT_. And uh.." Rose sentence wavered as she carefully changed lanes.

"Well It's New Orleans you should be drinking. It's like Vagas, you have to gamble," said Tucker with a light chuckle.

"Yeah," said Rose not really paying attention.

"the one thing is that when I was there, the entire time I didn't feel like I got drunk, that is until it was way too late," said Gavin.

" Okay," said Rose, getting back into the conversation, "I knew he was kindof drunk, because of his behavior? Like Gavin's usually very polite and nice, and I got a clue when he tried to start shit with the bartender, kind of," she laughed.

"of course," said Zim rolling his eyes.

"and he was kind of a jerk to him and I was like 'Wow that's very odd of him,' " continued Rose.

"I was not-" argued Gavin.

"you were!" countered Rose.

"Okay here's the thing, I think- I know you've worked in a lot of restaurants, and I-I just think that-like…I just know what's expected as far as how you serve people, and if you sit there and you see somebody waiting, and your chatting with your fucking friends and you're not helping them, then you're an asshole and I'm just going to glare at you. I didn't say anything, I just stood as close as I could to the fucking table and I just glared at him until he was like, okay I guess I'll help this person," explained Gavin.

"Just mad-dog him?" asked Tucker.

"…" Rose stayed quiet and glared at the road.

"Anyway-" she continued after a few seconds of silence, "I just, I had to smooth things over with the guy, he was actually really nice and he turned me on to a new album, uh- he was listening to 'girl talk' we were talkin' about it."

"Oh yeah?" asked Tucker.

"And he turned me on to '500 days of weezy', which is- I was talking about the 500 days of summer soundtrack mixed with lil'wayne, its pretty good, but anyway- back to the story," coughed Rose, "So this is our second and last night in new Orleans. We only have two nights."

"Last night in new Orleans," said Tucker.

"And so…we go uh…we uh.." Rose said trying to move into a new lane again, carefully as she could.

"Gavin's like, shaking already," said Tucker, teasing the Brit.

"Oh yeah, I got lost for a second in my head," said Rose as she relaxed once again.

"Super great," said Zim grinning.

"So we go on the ghost tour, the first half of the ghost tour, this is after he's already been kind of a jerk to the bartender and I can tell he's acting a little weird, and uh… so we go on the first half of the ghost tour, and come back and there's like a twenty minute break where you get some more drinks, and Gavin drinks like, two huge drinks, then he gets weird," said Rose.

"Oh no," said Gavin, his head in his hands.

"then he goes over and he tells the tour guide that she's a _terrible_ tour guide, and he starts it," said Rose

"WOW!" cried Tucker.

Zim on the other hand snorted disbelievingly and stared at the Brit.

Gavin of all people was well known for being polite and nice. Not rude.

"She was a horrible tour guide!" protested Gavin.

"He starts insulting her, and telling her how bad she is at her job, and how she shouldn't be a tour guide," said Rose, her voice laced with laughter.

"WOW!" sad Tucker again, his brown eyes wide.

"Because, she's butchering it!" continued Rose,"And then there was, okay there were two tour guides, there was this lady and then a weird little dude, and we were so happy we didn't get the weird little dude, and then he started telling the tour guide how he initially was happy to get her because he didn't wanna go with the weird little dude, but even the weird little dude would've been _better_ than her!"

"HAHAHA!" Tucker burst out laughing as Zim continued to stare disbelievingly at Gavin.

"Oh, I did not say that!" said Gavin.

" Yeah YOU DID!" laughed Rose.

"What was so bad about the tour that you got angry?" asked Zim.

"there was nothing wrong with it. Perfectly fine tour," said Rose.

"NO! she was- I'm sorry, I only remember two stories but they were horrible-" said Gavin, trying to defend himself.

"It was perfectly fine!" said Rose.

"No, she was not a good story teller, but I shouldn't have said that," said Gavin.

"And then, Gavin did research online," continued Rose, " there's like twenty tours and apparently there's a _website_ that rates freaking ghost tours and he's like reading reviews! He puts a lot of work into ghost tours."

"well yeah if you're going to waste your money. It's like Yelp!" said Tucker.

"Yeah, but I don't wanna go into the city and get some dumb ghost tour that's not any good. Obviously," said Gavin.

"So anyway, so then, after he undresses this poor lady at the bar in front of everybody, he goes to the bathroom, he comes out just…wobbling, he looks like a freaking pinball. And he comes out and he goes, "I lost my wallet," and I go "Did, what do you mean?" and he's just got this **_stupid_ **grin on his face and he says "I lost my wallet!" and I go "did you have it with you?" and he goes "_Mmm Hmmm_!" just like that!" said Rose.

"HAHAHAHA!" laughed Tucker.

"and I go "What do you mean?" I was like "Did you lose it in the bathroom?" "_Mmm Hmm_!" and I go "well go back in the bathroom and get it!" so he goes back in the bathroom comes out and he goes "I lost my wallet," and I go "was it not in the bathroom?" and he goes "_Nu-uhhm_!" and I was like "Why are you so happy? You lost your damn wallet!" so _then_ it starts, the craziness I mean, other people from the tour, they're like, "oh no you lost your wallet?" they start to help him. So they start looking for the wallet, they're tearing the bar apart looking for it! I retrace our steps throughout the bar, and then I realize Gavin's gone, just mentally GONE! I'm like "are you sure you had your wallet with you?" and he would just look at me and go "Mmm-Hmm!" Jeez!" explained Rose.

"Nice," said Tucker amused by the story.

"and he would only answer in Mmm-Hmm's and Nu-uhhm's and so, I'm like "Well crap!" I have to now backtrack through down town New Orleans, looking to see if he dropped it somewhere or like sat down and left it somewhere while we were on the tour," said Rose.

"And you guys had to catch a flight and stuff," said Zim.

"Yeah," said Rose, "we had to get a flight and so…he needed his ID and stuff. And so I'm like "what do I do with Gavin?" 'cuz I realize at this point he's gone, so I had to stick him with the tour people and I'm like "Stay with them whatever you do," and I run around New Orleans backtracking, trying to find his wallet, I can't find it anywhere, I go back I find Gavin like, following like plotting behind them, the people from the tour, and Gavin is like, not able to keep up and he's just bumping into stuff, and I go "well crap." I also think that the tour is trying to get away from him. 'Cuz he's already talked crap to the lady leading the tour, and there's like a family, some people that have a newborn kid that we were like, nice and talking to and then Gavin went insane, and I can tell they're scared of him, you know? And they're just like "keep him away from our baby," you know? And Gavin's just walking, freaking _walking_ into mailboxes and stuff going "_MMM-HMMM!_" she laughed.

"HAHAHA!" this time Zim laughed. The idea of a human bumping into things like an idiot gave him a mental image of the Tallest doing the same thing. He would kill just to see that and sell it to the Irken media. Or at least publish it on Irk's network.

"And uh- And so I go and I grab him and I go "I gotta get you back to the hotel," It's _nine_ p.m. and I'm like "I gotta get you back to the hotel so I can calm you down." So I like, _literally_ have to walk him to the hotel, and he's just like bumping into me and bumping into everyone, I just think he was intentionally knocking into people, and then he'd like, bump into somebody and be like "**WHUT**?" you know and I was like 'Oh god!" he's looking to get me into a fight!" said Rose.

"your exaggerating! Look I'm sure your exaggerating because you're an exaggerator," said Gavin.

"No, no!" protested Rose.

"I don't remember this, but I'm sure-"

"Hahaha, "I don't remember" jeez," Tucker laughed, interrupting Gavin.

"Oh yeah sure, have fun defending the shit you **don't remember**!" countered Rose.

Zim laughed at that one.

"Uh, and so I finally get him to the hotel, and then, he's really wobbly at this point, so I stand him against the wall, I'm like put him against the wall and I'm like "just stay here for a second," and I'm fishing the key out and while I'm doing that he's doing that thing, you know that drunk people do, he's just standing against the wall and he just slowly starts to fall, and he just falls with his head on the wall, just like with his face dragging across it like zzzzzzzzzzt! He slid down the wall and just _slammed_ his head onto the ground," said Rose, turning the wheel and driving into an exit route.

"Ohhh, man," said Tucker.

"And then I look at him and he's covered in blood," said Rose.

"_Ohhhhh,_" cooed Tucker.

"hee, hee," Zim said, clearly amused.

"He's ripped his chin up, he's got like these huge gashes on his chin and he just starts crying," said Rose.

"Awww," teased Tucker, poking the now beet red Gavin.

"He just starts sobbing, like "Bohoohoohoohoo, muu wahh," just sobbing!" said Rose.

"do you remember this?" asked Zim.

"Hell no. No I don't remember," said Gavin in an embarrassed tone.

"And I'm like, "It's okay, it's okay! You're not hurt, it's okay I'll clean you up," and he's just like "It hurrrbuhuhurhoohoo," sobbing. So he just went from happy to just depressed in just two seconds," laughed Rose, "so then I get him into the hotel room and he like, runs into the bathroom and just starts throwing up everywhere."

Tucker let air push past his lips in a sign of amazement, "Pshhhhh!"

"And I'm like "Hell, what am I gonna do?" so I'm like "Are you, Uh, do you need any help?" and he's just "I-I bleh, leamme alone, I wanna be alone," you know? And I'm like "okay fine," and so, he's just like throwing up in the toilet, and was just there like "I don't know what to do," so I check on him every couple of minutes and I just started watching tv and hanging out. Every ten minutes I'd go back into the bathroom and check on him, and I'd be "everything okay? Can I get you anything?" and he'd be "Nooo just bleh, please shut the door," and I'm like "okay." So uh… eventually I fall asleep," explained Rose.

"What about the wallet? What happened to the wallet?" asked Zim.

"Oh yeah! freaking wallet was in the hotel room the whole time!" said Rose, glaring at Gavin for a second before returning her eyes to the road.

"okay," said Zim, satisfied.

"He'd never taken it," growled Rose.

"I didn't take it because I knew I'd probably lose it," said Gavin.

"Yeah, so that whole thing, thirty people looking for a wallet and it was in the hotel room the whole damn time. Uhh, thank you for reminding me of that by the way," said Rose.

"You're welcome," shrugged Zim.

"And uh, that was the first thing I was greeted with, when I was carrying bloody Gavin into the room," said Rose.

"But I did lose, I did lose something, I lost my new bracelet and your jacket," said Gavin.

"He did," said Rose, frustrated,"he did leave my very nice jacket at the bar, which was gone and a bracelet which he had owned for about four hours."

"Yeah, that sucks," said Gavin.

"So, anyway, I dose off, because I'm a little drunk, I'm buzzed, and I dose off and I wake up, and I go into the bathroom and he's on the floor, he somehow got away from the toilet and he's face down, on the ground and there's vomit, everywhere. It's in his hair, on the floor, it's on the wall, he threw up, and this is like a very nice hotel, you know a Marriot it's a big bathroom and he covered it in puke," growled Rose, recalling the memory.

"Oh whatever," huffed Gavin.

"It's huge and he just covered it in PUKE!" said Rose.

"Maybe you were possessed by a ghost, from the tour?"said Zim, remembering his big-headed stalker, who believed in ghosts.

Dib.

"Hell no, this was _all_ him, I had to fight him, too get him out of his clothes and get him in the shower-"

"Which is a typical night for you," teased Tucker pointing to Zim.

Rose snorted at the interruption as Gavin burst into laughter.

"Hahahaha!"

"Shut up," growled Zim, remembering his bath time. Of course he would bathe in paste, but Rose always _insisted_ on taking baths every night.

_"You're not an animal!" _she would say.

" Anyways," continued Rose, "Then I had to start cleaning up all this puke, so I had to use every towel in the hotel room, and I'm cleaning up puke, it takes me about half an hour to clean up all the puke."

"gross," said Zim, shivering. Thinking of how disgusting and _germy_ it must have been.

"It's really gross, and I'm putting the towel in bags and luckily we had a balcony because it smelled atrocious, and I just put it on the balcony outside and I uh, I go and check on Gavin and he's just laying naked on the floor of the tub just going " uuuguuugugugugugugugu~" siaid Rose, making a funny noise and acting like Gavin when he was on the floor of the tub, naked. Her tongue was out and everything.

"Oh lord," said Gavin blushing madly again.

"HAHAHAHA!" Tucker laughed, snorting again.

" and I'm just thinking "is he going to die what the hell?" and so I'm like "can I get you anything? Do you need anything?" and he's just like "I just wanna be in the bathtub blurg~" and like "okay?" and he just sat in the shower while the hot water was on him, for three hours. Then eventually I would fall asleep and I'd wake up and go check on him, go to sleep and go check on him, and you know I'd doze for about half an hour and just make sure that he's okay, and he'd always just be like "leave me alone, I'm fine," and then eventually at like four in the morning he just gets up and goes into his bed and he's just laughing his ass off. And this bastard, he's all like, "did I throw up everywhere?" and I'm like "yeah," and he's like, "HAHAHAHAHA!" and then he's like "did you clean it up?" "yes, I did," and he's like "HEEHEEHEEHEE!" this bastard! Its four in the damn morning and he's just laughing his ass off when I just spent half a freaking hour, cleaning up his puke!" said Rose, punching Gavin's shoulder.

Zim was laughing with Tucker this time.

"Unbelievable," snorted Zim.

"He got re-drunk and happy in the shower somehow," said Rose.

"It's like you went up and then peaked and then you went down and then you hit that drunk line again," said Tucker.

"it was the craziest, craziest thing I've ever seen," said Rose,"he's in laying in bed just laughing to himself, like giggling."

"I found it really funny for some reason," said Gavin.

"Hahaha," said Rose sarcastically.

"I just found it funny for some reason, well, here's the thing I remember…well the only thing I kind of feel bad about is insulting the tour guide," said Gavin.

"Oh man,"said Rose, shaking her head.

"Because, I don't wanna be mean," said Gavin.

"Not forcing your land lord to clean up vomit, in the middle of the night," said Tucker, snorting.

"That being said," continued Gavin and ignoring Tucker, "I'm sure that she, the tour guide deals with belligerent drunk people all the time, but... when somebody is horrible at their job. They should get a new job right?" asked Gavin.

"I should also point out he had been drinking-" said Rose.

"and I was helping her...Discover that she's not really good at that-" interrupted Gavin.

" Shut up I'm talking, so Gavin had been drinking, uh, Hurricanes, which are those _obnoxiously_ **red** drinks," said Rose.

"I actually had- no...well," Gavin fumbled over his words as he tried to recall what he was drinking that night.

"So his vomit was radio active,"said Rose.

"Oh, no" said Zim, cringing a bit.

"It was like- bright red puke everywhere,"said Rose.

"that's, thats true right there, that its red,"said Gavin.

"AND, and -"

"well that's the thing," said Gavin.

"He did nothing but- I wanna finish this," said Rose, poking Gavin as he interrupted her again.

"okay," he mumbled.

"And he did nothing but eat _oysters_ the entire time we've been there," said Rose.

"**_OHHHHHHH_**," said Tucker and Zim in complete disgust.

Gavin only laughed at their reaction.

"because he loves sea food, so I cleaned up bright red oyster puke. for at least half an hour," said Rose.

"oh lord, I wanna throw up!" said Tucker holding his stomach.

"It was freaking atrocious," said Rose, "and I had to put the bag of puke towels in the balcony because it smelled so bad. That night, Fa-breeze was like, my best friend."

"Oh wow," said Zim.

"And I made him take the bag out in the morning so, he got his punishment, and he was hung over for two days," said Rose.

"Yeah, I had the walk of shame to the trash," said Gavin.

"Why didn't you just leave it for the lady?" asked Tucker.

"NO! I would never do that! I had to leave extra money for the tip because it smelled HORRIBLE. I had to open the windows and leave the door open for Pete's sake! thank goodness we weren't in an indoor corridor because that would have been terrible," said Rose.

"I think it was fair of me to get drunk, I mean I haven't blacked out like that since I was seventeen, but when it comes down to how...the ratio of who parties and drinks all the time I think it balances out," explained Gavin.

"Okay then in that case, let me ask you something," said Rose.

"what?" asked Gavin.

"Have you _ ever_ cleaned up my vomit?"she asked, blue eyes narrowing.

Ten seconds of silence passed through the car.

Ten.

"Uh oh," whispered Zim, smiling.

"...No I can't say I have," said Gavin.

"THERE. So you owe me big time. I'm still mad at you for that night by the way," said Rose.

"Well, you know since that night-...since that night, I know that you love me and I wasn't sure until- you know that night. Hee hee," said Gavin, laughing nervously as Rose briefly glared at him.

"Oh wow, like taking you inter her home and saving your life wasn't enough," said Tucker, snickering.

"Seriously, I love the scrap out of you- but I had to admit it was a little hard to sit there and just listen to you giggle to yourself "hee hee hee hee, what did I do? hee hee hee!" seriously, all I could think at that moment was just "what the hell did I just do? what did I just go through?" jeez. you jerk," growled Rose, her eyes narrowing again.

"That's love dude," said Tucker.

"you know what love is? Love is scrubbing _puke_ off the floor when your stupid friend doesn't know when to stop drinking, and scrubbing puke out of his hair only to have him laugh in your face. Not even a "thank you"...You know, if I wasn't so busy taking care of you guys and smashing things **I** would have taken over the world. Right Zim?" laughed Rose.

Zim snorted, "I'd still be a better ruler than you."

"Whatever," snorted Rose.

Tucker suddenly tensed in the middle of the conversation. His attention turned to the window, eyes staring into the skies.

"Uhhhh, guys?" said Tucker.

"Yeah but you know I'm a superior species that-"

"GUYS!" cried Tucker, snapping his fingers.

"What?" asked Rose, worried.

That instant, there was a flash of light as the was suddenly pushed forward by some unknown force.

"HOLY SHI-"

"what the hell was that?"

"No.." whispered Zim, recognizing the sudden force...a plasma ray.

They had found him...He didn't know how, but he knew... the Tallests... Skoodge, the Irkens...They had found him.

"Every one put on your seat belts this is going to be a bumpy ride!" cried Rose, accelerating as another explosion appeared behind the car.

"What are those things!" cried Gavin.

"Irkens!" said Zim.

"Zim! stay in the car and don't you DARE shoot at that thing! Tucker call Nny! He's gone through an abduction before he can tell us how to shake these guys!" said Rose.

"OH Man they're gaining on us!" cried Tucker, starting to panic.

Zim shivered.

How did they find him? why? He was at peace! why wouldn't they just leave him alone with-

"ROSE!"

"NO!"

"_ZIM_!"

* * *

Smoke.

That's all he could remember at the moment was smoke.

There was a muffled scream, then a loud noise of some kind as he was suddenly tossed around.

Blinking a few times he could see what had happened.

The car had been turned upside down. Tucker and Rose were unconscious as Gavin was trying to free them and crying out their names in the process.

Zim, finally activated his PAK.

"Get out the the way," he growled using his PAK legs to slice through the car, opening it up like an ant swarm would do with a dead insect.

"Get them out of here- Run!" hissed Zim as he took off, PAK legs stabbing the ground with his anger.

They were going to _pay_ for this. They had ruined his life and made a fool of him once. They were NOT going to do it again.

They were not going to take this earth, and ruin his new home.

The only place he had left in a world filled with enemies.

Earth.

"Why hello Defect. We have _much_ to discuss with you."

* * *

WELLP! that's all folks.

again I apologize for the bad grammar and spelling. I don't have spell check so I can't really edit the way I want too.

Thank you again for reading and please review.

Reviewers will be appreciated and Flamers can kiss my-(text not available) why did you sensor me out I was going to say- (text not available)

OH COME ON! I DIND'T EVEN SWEA-(text not available)

WHAT-

END OF A.N.

l

l

V

touch the awesome button...

you know you want to...


	14. Chapter 14 It's dead Jim

Hey guys this is Sakiko of Soleana announcing a Permanent Hiatus.

Yup.

It's dead Jim.

I'm going to be completely honest this story although it had a ton of potential, lack of reviews, lack of inspiration and overall lack interest has killed whatever I had planed for this story.

So hopefully one day I can pick up where I left off but now that it's been THIS long, I doubt it.

Sorry.


End file.
